El favor de la Fortuna
by TheFreakZone
Summary: AU. El Caribe, 1735. El Capitán de la Marina Real Arthur Kirkland ha capturado a un pirata francés y rescatado -por accidente- a dos niños huérfanos. Se suponía que iba a ser simple: llevarlos a Inglaterra. Se suponía que iba a ser rápido: sólo seis semanas juntos en el barco. No se suponía que fuera a hacerle reevaluar toda su vida. (FACE family)
1. Prólogo

La autora de esta historia es Shadowcatxx, yo simplemente la he traducido. La versión original está en inglés y se llama _Fortune's Favour_.

Personajes por orden de aparición:

AMÉRICA - Alfred

CANADÁ - Mathew

INGLATERRA - Arthur Kirkland

FRANCIA - Francis Bonnefoi

ESPAÑA - Antonio Fernández Carriedo

ROMANO - Lovino Vargas

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

El niño de ojos azules parecía un angelito sacado de un cuadro, con sus suaves cabellos dorados y su sonrisa grande y brillante como el sol.

Pero Al no estaba sonriendo. Su corazón latía desbocado y sus manos estaban cerradas en pequeños puños mientras lágrimas perladas rodaban por sus regordetas y rosadas mejillas. El hombre llamado Serge había cogido a su hermano mellizo y lo estaba hiriendo. Al podía oír el llanto de Matt, arrancado desde el fondo de su garganta, y a Serge -embriagado hasta la incoherencia- aullándole que se callara. Al podía ver los feos moretones que Serge infligía a Matt mientras lo pegaba, que decoloraban aún más su pálida piel, como manchas de tinta. Al se retorció como un pez fuera del agua y suplicó:

—¡Para! ¡Le estás haciendo daño a Mattie! ¡Por favor, para!

Pero Serge sólo le respondió que se estuviera callado, que no alborotase. Al quería replicar, defenderse a sí y a Matt, pero estaba petrificado ante la ira de Serge. Se sentía así a menudo. De modo que se mordió el labio y, con sus grandes ojos azules inundados con lágrimas, apretó los puños y se sentó en la cama en la que Serge le había ordenado que se quedara, y observó la horrible escena. Sintiéndose solo, asustado e impotente, miró a Serge abusar de su hermano, a sabiendas de que él era el siguiente.

Mucho más tarde, los mellizos estaban acostados juntos en el cajón volteado que, relleno con una vieja almohada de paja, hacía las veces de cama. Fingían dormir; en realidad estaban abrazados, en busca de alivio y seguridad, aunque ninguno se sentía a salvo. No desde que Madre se había ido, dejándolos solos con Serge en aquel lugar.

—Ahora me pertenecéis —les decía cada noche—, a mí y a nadie más, y haré lo que quiera con vosotros porque soy vuestro padre.

Los mellizos asentían y obedecían; cuatro años de edad eran muy pocos como para reconocer a Serge por lo que era. Para ellos, era lo único que los separaba del desamparo: los alimentaba y los vestía, y los protegía de todo salvo de él mismo. Nadie más sabía que existían, tal y como nadie había sabido nada acerca de Madre.

—Sois mi secreto —les decía—, y los secretos deben ser guardados.

A la edad de cuatro años, Al y Matt eran ya hábiles guardando secretos. No le decían a nadie lo asustados que estaban ahora que Madre se había ido, o lo confusos que habían estado tras su súbita desaparición. Cuando yacían despiertos por la noche, oyendo los ruidosos ronquidos de Serge, se decían que ella volvería al día siguiente para recogerlos y llevárselos de allí. Ninguno entendía el concepto de abandono, pero comprendían bien el sentimiento. Durante semanas espiaron desde la ventana del desván, mirando a través de los campos hacia el reluciente mar.

Cuando un barco llegó por fin, sin embargo, no traía a Madre. Desembarcó un grupo de hombres uniformados, todos ellos armados con largas bayonetas. Los casacas rojas lucharon contra los hombres de Serge y luego prendieron fuego a la casa.


	2. Capítulo 1

**UNO**

 **KIRKLAND**

 **EL CARIBE, 1735**

El Capitán Arthur Kirkland de la _HMS Rose_ , un enorme buque de guerra, limpió el filo de su bayoneta en la manga de la camisa de algodón del cadáver. El hombre apodado _Serge_ había sido relativamente atractivo para un canalla de mala vida: rubio, ojos azules. Había luchado con fiereza, pero borracho: lento, arisco y mal entrenado en el arte de la espada. Era un despiadado corsario que acababa de probar la justicia de la mano de Arthur; buscado por robo y deserción, sentenciado a muerte por múltiples asesinatos, incluida su mujer. Durante un año había vivido entre lujos, sin ser molestado por la ley, pero ya no más.

"Nadie escapa a la justicia del rey", pensó Arthur con orgullo.

Estaba a punto de irse: ya había ordenado a sus hombres que quemaran la casa y todo lo que hubiera en ella –ya no había nada de valor- cuando se fijó en la puerta del desván, que colgaba entreabierta. No sabría decir por qué se decidió a echar un vistazo; la curiosidad lo abrumó y guió sus pasos. Llegó a un espacio pequeño y cerrado con cerrojo, con un techo bajo e inclinado. Parecía que se usaba como almacén, a juzgar por las cestas vacías que anunciaban a varios mercaderes de renombre.

"Tan sólo una habitación vacía", pensó Arthur, sintiéndose como un necio y algo decepcionado.

Por fuera era respetado e inflexible, elocuente y decisivo; un capitán de la marina que vivía por su rey y por su patria. Representaba todo aquello que un inglés debía ser, llevando el imperialismo hasta los más recónditos lugares del Imperio, manteniendo el orden. Por dentro, sin embargo, tenía veintidós años y en secreto ansiaba peligros y emociones, combates con espada en tierras extranjeras. Tenía un genio muy vivo, era malhablado y nunca dudaba en defenderse a sí mismo o a su orgullo. Había leído demasiado sobre aventureros bravucones cuando niño e idolatraba a esos temerarios héroes. Pero la heroicidad no pagaba la renta y la vida pirata era corta. Un cargo en la Marina Real era la opción lógica para un inteligente joven de clase media y modesta fortuna. Así que ahí estaba, persiguiendo a los héroes de sus fantasías infantiles: ganándose una vida decente y honesta, defendiendo la ley a base de asesinar a sangre fría.

Arthur suspiró y empezó a irse. La casa se quejó cuando el fuego lamió su base y el humo empezó a alzarse. Fue entonces cuando los vio: dos niños escondidos en el armario, espiándolo.

"Maldita sea, ¿qué hacen dos niños en ese sitio? ¡No deben de tener más de cuatro años!"

Estaban pálidos y sus amplios ojos llenos de terror. Entonces se dio cuenta.

"Oh, joder."

Se parecían tanto a Serge que sólo podían ser sus hijos; mellizos.

"¿Los hijos de su mujer o de otra? Ahora huérfanos, de cualquier modo. Acabo de matar a su padre, y estoy destruyendo su casa."

Una ventana reventó en el piso de abajo, el suelo se calentaba mientras el fuego ascendía. Arthur avanzó y extendió la mano, pero los niños lo esquivaron y huyeron, agarrados de la mano.

—¡Hostia puta! —maldijo, corriendo tras ellos. Eran más rápidos de lo que parecían— ¡Hey, quietos! —gritó, los ojos aguándosele mientras bajaba las escaleras.

La habitación ondulaba entre nubes de humo. Su agachó y sujetó un pañuelo sobre su boca y nariz.

"¿Dónde cojones se han metido?"

Si no los encontraba, siempre podía dejarlos allí, nadie lo sabría. A fin de cuentas, eran hijos de un criminal: mala sangre. Nadie con dos dedos de frente querría quedárselos.

Pero cuando Arthur oyó un chillido, lo siguió sin pararse a pensar en su propia seguridad, y encontró a los mellizos en el salón, tosiendo y doblados sobre sus rodillas. El capitán inglés tomó rápidamente una decisión y, ignorando las protestas, los cogió en brazos. Pesaban muy poco y parecían muy frágiles: malnutridos. Los sujetó fuerte contra su pecho y cubrió sus cabezas con su pesado abrigo; luego corrió fuera de la casa.

No fue hasta más tarde que se paró a pensar en las consecuencias. Y entonces suspiró.

"Oh, maldita sea. ¿Qué hago ahora?"

Arthur escondió a los niños bajo su abrigo mientras se acercaba a su tripulación, dándoles la espalda, fingiendo que llevaba sacos de provisiones.

"Por favor, quedaos callados", pensó ansioso.

Sujetó a los niños en su regazo mientras la lancha los llevaba a _The_ _Rose_. Esquivó la mirada curiosa de su segundo de abordo; no podía dejar que la tripulación supiera que estaba llevando dos huérfanos a un navío de la marina, iba contra el protocolo.

"Debería haberlos dejado en el pueblo."

Pero al mirar al pueblo costero, lleno de hoteles, burdeles y tabernas, una asquerosa cloaca de las colonias, no se arrepintió de su decisión de llevárselos. Su conciencia le impedía abandonar a dos niños indefensos. Si los dejaba allí, lo más probable era que fueran vendidos, enfermaran o murieran de inanición.

"Los llevaré de vuelta a Inglaterra", decidió, planificando mentalmente.

Podría dejarlos en un orfanato, o encontrar una casa de acogida apropiada para ellos si mentía sobre su linaje. Ser de mala sangre era a menudo razón suficiente para ser colgado, o para vivir aislado de la sociedad, sin importar la edad.

"No debería sentirme responsable por ellos, pero lo hago."

Había matado a su padre, quemado su casa. Obviamente habían sufrido suficiente. Si tan sólo pararan de revolverse…

—Auch —se quejó y apretó los dientes cuando uno de los chicos le dio un rodillazo en la ingle.

Uno de los niños se revolvía, gemía y tosía; el otro estaba tan peligrosamente callado que Arthur temió que se hubiera asfixiado por el humo. Los subió al buque (trepar fue extremadamente difícil con los niños a cuestas) y después los llevó a su camarote privado. Era pulcro y espacioso, aunque habría sido más grande si la pared de babor no hubiera sido convertida en una celda. Cuando entró, Arthur fue cuidadoso e intentó no despertar al hombre que dormía dentro, acostado en un catre. Era un prisionero notable que estaba siendo llevado de las colonias a Inglaterra para ser juzgado. Arthur cerró la cortina que cubría la celda: quería mantener al prisionero bien vigilado, ¡no dejar al comerranas verlo dormir! Acostó a los niños en su cama y después cogió dos copas de agua.

—Toma, bebe —dijo mientras el de ojos azules, adormilado, lo cogía.

El niño lo agarró con sus manitas regordetas y bebió con avidez. Arthur cogió un pañuelo y le limpió la cara, ennegrecida por el humo, y descubrió una gran contusión. Mientras frotaba, Arthur se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían bañado; asumió que muchas semanas.

"Es una lástima. Es una cosita muy mona."

El pequeño era innegablemente atractivo y fuerte, pero mostraba síntomas de malnutrición. Sus grandes ojos azules, repletos de miedo, estudiaban el camarote. De repente se revolvió, golpeó la mano de Arthur y derramó el contenido de su copa.

—¡Maldita sea, chico...! —empezó Arthur, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, de miedo al castigo— No pasa nada, ha sido un accidente —dijo, rellenando la copa.

Mientras el de ojos azules bebía, Arthur se centró en el otro:

El pálido niño parecía enfermo. Incluso a través de la mugre, su piel mostraba evidencias de abuso físico. Estaba más delgado que su hermano mellizo y tenía tantas heridas y moretones que casi parecía más morado que blanco.

"¡¿Su padre le ha hecho esto?!"

Arthur conocía bien el sentimiento de las palizas, tanto disciplinarias como por diversión, y se compadeció de ambos niños.

—Venga, muchacho, despierta —dijo al niño semiinconsciente, cuyos párpados se agitaron inquietos; levantó el mustio cuerpecito con un brazo y acarició su espalda—. Venga, chaval…

—Mattie —dijo su hermano—. Se llama Mattie. Yo soy _Alfwed_.

Arthur miró a Alfred: la mirada baja y haciendo pucheros, escondido detrás de la copa. La voz del chico lo había cogido por sorpresa. No había esperado que hablara con tanta coherencia, dejando a un lado la pronunciación, aunque cuatro años eran más que suficientes para formar frases.

"¿Qué le respondo?", pensó Arthur. "¿Cómo le hablo a un crío tan pequeño, impresionable y asustado?"

No era que no le gustaran los niños –de hecho, le gustaban bastante los bien educados-, pero habiendo pasado siete años en la academia y dos desde entonces en el mar, nunca había estado con niños. A pesar de lo intimidante que era cuidar en silencio a dos huérfanos, lo prefería a tener que hablar con ellos. Sin embargo, lo intentó:

—¿Alfred y Mathew? —repitió.

Alfred asintió y luego miró a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos. Arthur rezó por que no empezara a llorar.

—¿Está Mattie muerto? —susurró.

—No —se apresuró a responder Arthur. "Todavía."

Ansioso, apretó a Mathew, intentando despertarlo. Afortunadamente, el niño resolló, con el corazón palpitando como el de un pajarito. Arthur fue cuidadoso: sabía que los pájaros podían literalmente morirse de miedo. Colocó una copa con agua contra los labios del pequeño y levantó su barbilla, obligándolo a tragar. Segundos después fue recompensado cuando Mathew levantó sus largas pestañas y lo miró con unos preciosos ojos violetas.

Mathew parpadeó, confundido. Estudió la desconocida cara de Arthur; después vio a Alfred y entró en pánico.

—No pasa nada —los calmó Arthur, permitiendo que se cogieran de la mano—. Estáis bien, chicos. No tengáis miedo. Soy el Capitán Arthur Kirkland de la Marina Real, no voy a haceros daño. Aquí estáis a salvo, lo prometo.

Mathew se desmayó poco después y Alfred se durmió minutos más tarde, exhausto. Arthur los cogió a ambos torpemente y los metió en su cama. Se sentía irritado y culpable por su presencia, incómodo, pero afectuoso. Suavemente estudió a los niños, en busca de síntomas de fiebre, sin estar convencido de que no fueran a morir por la noche.

"Son tan pequeños y frágiles… Espero que sobrevivan."

El mar abierto era peligroso y un barco de la marina no era lugar para niños pequeños.

"¿Cómo voy a esconderlos durante seis semanas?", se preguntó.

Pensativo se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, que estaba lleno de libros, mapas, botellas vacías y colillas, y cerró los puños sobre su pelo color trigo, frustrado.

— _Mon Dieu_ , son adorables. ¿Son tus hijos?

Arthur se sobresaltó y respondió por reflejo:

—No, claro que no.

El francés había corrido la cortina lo suficiente como para mirar fuera de la celda y observaba con ternura a los niños, con la cabeza ladeada.

— _Je adore les enfants!_ Y esos dos son muy dulces, muy monos… —sonrió y miró a Arthur— Debería de haber sabido que no son tuyos. Pero un buque de guerra no es lugar para niños, es _très_ peligroso.

—Es más seguro que el lugar del que vienen, te lo aseguro —replicó Arthur, irritado—. Vuelve a dormirte, comerranas.

—Francis —dijo el francés, picado—. Ya hemos pasado por esto, _Anglaterre_. Me llamo Francis Bonnefoi.

—Eres un maldito pirata francés, te llamaré como me dé la gana.

Francis frunció el ceño, ofendido; Arthur apretó los puños. Una semana antes había tenido la suerte de capturar a la infame _Fleur-de-Lis_ y a su capitán, Francis Bonnefoi. La corona lo buscaba por varios crímenes, el menor de los cuales era robo. Era un rico aristócrata que jugaba a ser pirata. Si los rumores eran ciertos, Francis había huido de su hogar adoptivo a una edad temprana, y llevaba esquivando a la Marina Real dos años ya. No había sido capturado hasta que la _Fleur-de-Lis_ se había topado con la _HMS Rose_ durante una endiablada tormenta. Había sido un desafortunado error de navegación por parte de Francis y un golpe de suerte para Arthur. Éste había salvado a Francis del naufragio y lo había escuchado quejarse mientras su barco se hundía.

—¡Deberías haber dejado que me ahogara! —había escupido, furioso, sintiéndose culpable por haber sobrevivido.

Pero Francis era más valioso vivo que muerto. Si el joven de veintidós años entregaba a tan infame criminal para que fuera juzgado, se ganaría un nombre; tal vez incluso un ascenso. De modo que en vez de tirar al francés por la borda, para lo que precisó no poco autocontrol, Arthur había encerrado a Francis en la celda de su camarote para mantenerlo vigilado: su trofeo. No era que no confiara en su tripulación, no exactamente, pero aún no se había hecho de valer ante ellos. No quería arriesgar aquella oportunidad de oro y temía que el francés pudiera intentar suicidarse antes de llegar a su destino.

"Claro que puede que acabe por matarlo yo", pensó, mirando al descarado francés.

Sólo llevaban una semana, pero su paciencia ya estaba agotándose. A Francis le encantaba provocar a Arthur, poner a prueba su temperamento, e iba a seguir haciéndolo mientras fuera más valioso vivo que muerto.

"Aunque podría ser peor", consideró.

Era fácil ver que Francis era de alta cuna. Era educado, elocuente, sofisticado. Incluso medio ahogado se había mostrado chocantemente atractivo, joven y sano. Tenía una naturaleza juguetona y coqueta que molestaba al -secretamente- tímido inglés; se sentía incómodo frente a las descaradas muestras de afecto. No era, estrictamente hablando, muy entendido en el arte del flirteo.

"Pero no importa. Estoy muy ocupado para eso. Soy un capitán de la marina, ¿qué haría con una esposa?"

No. Arthur Kirkland estaba bien satisfecho con su modo de vida actual. Aunque la mueca burlona de Francis, de alguna forma, hacía tambalearse su determinación.

"Deberías haberte quedado en tu lujoso _château_ , maldito comerranas, y desperdiciar tu consentida vida en perseguir mujeres y beber hasta enfermar. Eso es para lo que naciste."

Por qué Francis había abandonado su vida privilegiada para convertirse en pirata era algo que Arthur no alcanzaba a comprender. Si él tuviera en algún lugar una familia a la que volver, se volvería a plantear su profesión.

"Pero no la tengo. No tengo a nadie."

Sin darse cuenta miró a los niños, que dormían pacíficamente.

—Esos pobrecitos _bébés_ … Parecen enfermos —comentó Francis—. Si no son tuyos, ¿son huérfanos, pues?

—Sí, pero…

TOC. TOC.

—¿Capitán? —llamó el segundo de abordo— Estamos listos para levar ancla.

Arthur dio un respingo.

—Ah, sí… ¡Un minuto! —respondió, corriendo junto a la cama y preguntándose si alguien lo notaría si cubría a los niños con una manta— ¡Joder!

Servicial, Francis sacó las manos por entre los barrotes.

—Dame a los _enfants_ , yo los esconderé. ¡Rápido, _Capitaine_!

—Acabo de rescatarlos, no voy a darlos a un jodido pirata —replicó Arthur bruscamente, aún buscando un lugar para esconderlos.

Vio un baúl grande, pero lo descartó enseguida; estaba ya lleno hasta los topes. Francis bufó, impaciente.

—Si tus hombres encuentran a los chicos, insistirán en que los dejes en el primer puerto (¿cuál es, Tortuga?) y ¿qué harás entonces, _Capitaine_? Una ciudad mercante es un lugar peligroso, apenas es adecuada para ratas, no hablemos ya de niños. Si se quedan ahí, enfermarán, morirán de hambre, o peor…

—¡Ya lo sé! —gruñó Arthur, y cuando el segundo de abordo llamó otra vez, gritó:— ¡Un minuto!

Alfred se movió en sueños, con el ceño fruncido. Arthur lo tomó en brazos con delicadeza y miró a Francis, que asintió.

—Puede que sea un mentiroso y un ladrón, pero jamás haría daño a un niño —prometió.

Arthur sopesó sus opciones, su mirada yendo de la puerta al sincero rostro de Francis.

—Está bien —masculló.

Pescó sus llaves, abrió la celda y depositó a Alfred en los brazos de Francis. Después se apresuró a volver a por Mathew, cuyos ojos violetas se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa.

—No, no, no, está bien —susurró mientras acariciaba el pelo rubio del chico—. No llores, por favor, quédate callado.

— _Oh, petite chéri_ —murmuró Francis mientras recogía a Mathew de los brazos de Arthur y lo acunaba contra su pecho—. Calma, calma… Tu hermano y tú estáis a salvo. Alfred está justo aquí, ¿ves?

Tímidamente, Mathew alzó sus ojos llorosos. Arthur temía que empezara a llorar o gritar, pero sólo asintió.

—Dulce _bébé_ —dijo Francis mientras se sentaba en su catre con los dos niños; luego miró a Arthur y sonrió.

Impresionado, Arthur se sintió tentado de preguntarle cómo exactamente había conseguido calmarlos tan fácilmente ("ha hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?"), pero un tercer golpe en la puerta reclamó su atención.

—No hagas ni un sonido —advirtió mientras cerraba la cortina con agresividad.

— _Bonne chance, Capitaine_.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando Arthur volvió al camarote, agotado. Se había olvidado por completo de los niños hasta que oyó suaves ronquidos. Apartó la cortina y miró el interior de la celda: Francis dormía sobre su espalda, la cabeza caída sobre un lado, con un niño rubio hecho un ovillo bajo cada brazo. Alfred roncaba con la boca abierta y Mathew dormía abrazado a Francis. Era una escena tan doméstica que cogió a Arthur desprevenido.

"Parecen un padre y sus hijos", pensó.

Una sonrisa poco corriente asomó a sus labios, pero se desvaneció en el momento en que Francis abrió los ojos.

—Ya decía yo que de repente tenía frío —bromeó con una pesada sonrisilla—. ¿Me estás mirando dormir, _Capitaine_?

—No —replicó Arthur, impasible, mientras comenzaba a abrir la celda—. Voy a coger a los niños…

— _Non!_ —interrumpió Francis con rapidez, abrazándolos— Están dormidos. No querrás arriesgarte a despertarlos, ¿verdad? Están agotados, y este _petite bébé_ —sonrió mirando a Alfred— tiene un buen par de pulmones. Déjalos aquí, no molestan. Me parecen muy dulces.

—Oh, ¿te lo parecen? Bueno, odiaría incomodarte, rana —se burló Arthur con sarcasmo.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Bostezó profundamente.

—Está bien, juega a ser padre por la noche. Mientras los mantengas callados, me da igual —mintió, sintiéndose extrañamente excluido.

Dicho eso, dejó caer la cortina y se desvistió, dejando sus prendas en el respaldo de la silla, y luego volteó las sábanas. Eran las mismas entre las que habían dormido los chicos y su cama estaba asquerosa, llena de mugre y barro. Parecía húmeda y pegajosa.

—Me cago en la puta —suspiró Arthur y estrelló su cara contra una almohada.


	3. Capítulo 2

**DOS**

 **BONNEFOI**

El día siguiente, Francis observaba con una sonrisilla cómo Arthur luchaba contra las protestas de Alfred mientras desvestía al chico, que no paraba de retorcerse. Era un cuidador pésimo, resultaba obvio que no tenía experiencia con niños.

"¿Acaso no tienes hermanos o familiares pequeños?", se preguntó, pensando en su propia familia: sus primos adoptivos (los dos italianos no eran mucho mayores que Alfred y Mathieu, pero sí igual de enérgicos).

Francis soltó aire en una risa reprimida cuando Alfred pegó a Arthur en la cara, provocando un gemido por parte de ambos.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Estoy intentando… ¡Ay, joder!... darles un baño —respondió Arthur, quitándole bruscamente la camisa a Alfred.

El niño agitó los puños, su cara roja de ira, y proclamó con una voz chillona que odiaba los baños. Por el contrario, Mathieu no había protestado en absoluto: estaba sentado en silencio, envuelto en una colcha, esperando nuevas instrucciones por parte de Arthur, como si ya hubieran hecho eso antes. Se portaba muy bien, pero no había dicho una sola palabra todavía, y eso inquietaba a Francis. Jamás se había topado con un niño tan callado y estaba preocupado por su salud. Era una criatura muy pequeña que parecía enferma. Honestamente, Francis no sabía si era una enfermedad o simplemente el carácter habitual de Mathieu, pero tendía a creer lo primero.

Una gran tina de cobre estaba en medio del camarote, soltando vapor por el agua caliente (el grumete había tenido que ir y venir varias veces hasta llenarla). Arthur alzó primero a Mathieu:

—Muy bien, adentro…

— _Capitaine_ , espera… —empezó Francis, pero demasiado tarde.

Mathieu chilló cuando sus dedos rozaron la superficie, como si ardiera. Arthur lo apartó con rapidez y lo sostuvo en alto, sorprendido. Alfred, como siempre el protector infalible de su hermano, pateó a Arthur en la espinilla y aulló:

—¡Suelta a Mattie!

En inglés parpadeó y miró alternativamente a Alfred y a Mathieu, cuyos ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Francis suspiró.

—No puedes meter a un _bébé_ en esa agua, está muy caliente para él. Su piel es _très_ sensible —explicó—. Míralo, está rojo como una remolacha. Has asustado al pobrecito.

—Lo… lo siento, no pensé que… eh… —Arthur farfulló a modo de disculpa.

Volvió a envolver a Mathieu en la colcha y lo sentó, dejando que Alfred lo consolara. Éste acarició la espalda de su hermano y clavó una mirada acusadora en Arthur.

"Buena suerte para meterlos ahora en la tina", pensó Francis, sabedor de lo cabezotas que podían ser algunos niños.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda, _Capitaine_? —preguntó, por el bien de los niños.

—¿Qué? ¿Dejarte salir? —Arthur miró con escepticismo al prisionero— ¿Te crees que soy imbécil?

Francis suspiró, exasperado.

—Estamos en un barco, ¿dónde podría ir? No creerás que estoy tan desesperado por librarme de tu compañía como para tirarme por la borda, ¿no? Mira —añadió con sosiego—, obviamente nunca antes te has ocupado de niños, no lo pagues con ellos por desprecio hacia mí. Déjame ayudarte. He cuidado de muchos _bébés_ antes, _je adore les enfants_ —repitió con seriedad.

Arthur reflexionó durante un tenso minuto; Francis pensó que parecía arrepentido.

—Está bien —accedió por fin.

Abrió la celda y dejó salir a Francis, advirtiéndole que no intentara escapar. Francis lo ignoró y se centró en los dos adorables niños que estaban sentados en la cama del capitán.

— _Bonjour, mes chéries_ —dijo, arrodillándose para estar a su nivel.

Alfred apretó la mano de Mathieu y respondió:

— _Howa_ , señor _fwancés_.

Francis apretó los labios, divertido. Le lanzó una mirada a Arthur, pero él estaba sentado a su escritorio, solemne. Francis habló con los niños (bueno, habló con Alfred; habló _a_ Mathieu, que no respondió) mientras esperaba a que el agua se templara. Alfred era receptivo a su amigable charla, pero Mathieu mantuvo su mirada baja. Era un pequeño con mucha determinación, de voluntad firme. Los moretones de su piel sugerían que su silencio era un mecanismo de defensa, así como la (adorable) agresividad de Alfred. Así que Francis empezó con Alfred, con la esperanza de que ver a su hermano limpio y alegre animaría y relajaría a Mathieu. Francis metió a Alfred en la tina y frotó su piel, haciendo que el niño riera y chapoteara; contuvo el aliento cuando Francis rozó su mejilla, ahora hinchada, y el corazón del francés se llenó de pena. Él nunca había sido golpeado cuando niño. Al contrario, había sido bastante mimado. Sabía que había vivido una infancia privilegiada y que debido a ello era fácil olvidar que no todos habían crecido queridos y a salvo; como Arthur, por ejemplo. Francis secó a Alfred y dejó que se vistiera ("Puedo _veftirme_ solo", dijo orgulloso); luego alzó a Mathieu, que se tensó.

"¿Tiene miedo? ¿O le duele?… Ambas"

Mientras limpiaba la piel de Mathieu, Francis sintió que enfermaba de aflicción: el niño había sufrido brutales abusos. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos violetas y se mordía los labios para no emitir ni un sonido.

"No confías en mí, ¿verdad? Eres un chico listo, no te vas a dejar engañar por sonrisas y palabras amables."

Era triste; aún más triste era que Mathieu no se resistiera. No había espíritu de lucha en él. Para distraer a ambos, Francis hablaba sin parar:

—Mathieu, eres un niño adorable. Tienes unos rizos preciosos; pelo francés, ¿te lo ha dicho alguien alguna vez, _chéri_? ¡Y esos enormes y llamativos ojos! Tú y Alfred sois guapísimos —sonrió.

Alfred bostezó y trepó a la cama de Arthur, donde se deslizó debajo de las sábanas y se preparó para la siesta. La vieja y raída camisa que llevaba lo enterró.

Mientras Francis vestía a Mathieu, Arthur dijo:

—Voy a pedir comida a la cocina, ¿qué deberían comer? —preguntó, confiando en la experiencia de Francis.

—Verduras, si hay. Parecen malnutridos, necesitan vegetales. Y medicina —añadió—. Tiene fiebre —explicó, sosteniendo a Mathieu.

Arthur colocó una mano en la frente de Mathieu, fingiendo mera curiosidad (y fracasando por completo). Estaba preocupado.

—Vale, está bien. Vuelvo enseguida. No te muevas de aquí, comerranas.

Francis puso los ojos en blanco. Acunó a Mathieu, quien se recostó sobre su hombro, y se paseó por el camarote.

"Me pregunto qué piensa hacer con ellos", pensó en Arthur. "¿Pretende adoptarlos?". Era poco probable, pero un parte de Francis deseaba que lo hiciera. "No es tan mal padre como cree, al menos sí que se preocupa por ellos. Es mucho mejor que la alternativa."

Odiaba la idea de Alfred y Mathieu siendo abandonados como perros, como él había sido. Había tenido la suerte de ser acogido por una familia amable, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había estado -y seguía estando- solo en el mundo. Cambió de posición a Mathieu, que se había sumido en un sueño irregular. Le gustaba sostener al niño; le gustaba sentirse necesitado.

Cuando Arthur volvió con una bandeja y una sopera, Francis preguntó:

—¿Vas a adoptar a los niños cuando volvamos a Inglaterra?

—No, claro que no. No podría, realmente, yo… No es de tu incumbencia —se escabulló. Mientras hablaba se sentó en la cama y peinó un mechón rebelde de Alfred; paró en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Para cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, ya habré perdido más de un mes de tiempo y energía en hacer de niñera. No puedo adoptarlos. Mi vida está en la marina, después de todo. No puedo simplemente…

Alfred bostezó y estiró sus rechonchos bracitos. Francis sonrió ante la vacilación de Arthur.

—Son preciosos, _non?_

La pálida y pecosa cara del inglés se había suavizado considerablemente. Miró de Alfred a Mathieu, en los brazos de Francis.

—Parecen tan… desvalidos —dijo con lástima.

— _Non_ —Francis discrepó—. Son jóvenes, pero estos dos ya han visto el lado oscuro de la vida. No están desvalidos, pero necesitan ser cuidados. Se merecen un hogar —comentó poco indirectamente—. No los llevarás a un orfanato, ¿verdad?

Como un niño adoptado que era, Francis se sentía especialmente cercano a los huérfanos y no podía soportar la idea de Alfred y Mathieu creciendo sin un hogar y una familia que los quisiera.

—Hay demasiada gente cruel en este mundo a la que le gusta herir a niños indefensos, especialmente a los que no tienen a nadie que los proteja —añadió, mirando fijamente a Arthur.

Realmente no podía hacer más claras sus intenciones: quería que el inglés se sintiera culpable y reconsiderara sus planes de abandonar a los niños. Sin familiares o un apellido, estaban perdidos.

—¿Y bien…?

Después de una larga pausa, Arthur dijo:

—Sí, ya lo sé —y después señaló a la sopera—. No es exactamente fresco, pero es toda la verdura que había. Hay suficiente para ti, así que come —añadió.

Y se fue.

* * *

 **KIRKLAND**

Arthur dejó que la brisa marina limpiara su mente. Olía a sal, las gaviotas chillaban sobre su cabeza; no estaban muy lejos de la costa. En cubierta, su tripulación trabajaba con diligencia, como una máquina. El capitán Kirkland mantenía su navío bien ordenado y sus hombres eran tan obedientes como se esperaba de militares. Allí, junto al timón de _The Rose_ , confiaba en su juicio. Sabía lo que hacía; llevaba años haciéndolo. Pero cuando estaba solo en su camarote, con un pirata burlón y dos niños que apenas habían dejado de llevar pañales, entonces no lo sabía. Era terreno inexplorado.

Su familia nunca había sido doméstica. Su madre había muerto joven, justo después de que su hermano pequeño naciera, y su padre… Bueno, en realidad Arthur no estaba seguro de quién era su padre. Sus tres hermanos mayores parecían recordar a un hombre al que habían llamado padre, pero Arthur no. Parecían sospechar algo sobre su ascendencia que él mismo ignoraba. Pero el hecho de que fuera o no su medio hermano no cambiaba nada. Los cinco hermanos habían sido enviados a vivir a diferentes rincones de las Islas Británicas a una temprana edad. Arthur había sido mandado a una escuela naval cuando tenía siete años. Nunca había tenido el hogar o la familia que Francis sí había disfrutado.

"Pero no importa, he sobrevivido muy bien por mi cuenta. Siempre he estado solo, aislado. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Soy el más exitoso de mis hermanos, después de todo… Y el más solitario."

Su fanfarronería desapareció. No podía mentirse a sí mismo y negar que a veces deseaba no dormir solo. Deseaba tener algún lugar, alguna persona a la que regresar. Alguien que lo esperara.

Alguien que lo quisiera.

Pensó en Francis sosteniendo al pequeño Mathew y en lo extrañamente tierno que había sido; y en Alfred estirándose en sueños.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza y volvió al trabajo.

Era tarde cuando volvió al camarote, pero Francis seguía paseando de un lado para otro, meciendo a Mathew mientras lágrimas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas del chico. El corazón de Arthur se tensó de miedo y corrió hacia ellos por reflejo. Tocó la frente del niño: estaba caliente y sudorosa.

—¿Le has dado de comer? ¿Ha bebido suficiente? ¿Le has dado la medicina? ¿Por qué no mejora? ¡Parece que está empeorando!

— _Oui_ , le he dado la medicina, pero no quiere comer. Creo que es un golpe de calor. Lo encontraste en una buhardilla en la isla, ¿verdad? ¿Con este calor? El pobre está deshidratado, y ese baño caliente no ha ayudado. Necesita dormir, pero está demasiado inquieto. Me siento fatal, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para aliviar su malestar. ¡Eh!

Sin previo aviso, Arthur arrancó a Mathew de los brazos de Francis. Éste empezó a protestar e intentó recuperar al niño, pero Arthur lo chistó.

—Empiezas a estar ojeroso. Duerme un poco, yo cuidaré de él. ¿Has comido?

Francis cedió, hundiendo los hombros. Asintió.

—He comido antes con Alfred, él se ha vuelto a dormir. Duerme mucho —señaló la cama—. _Merci, Capitaine_.

Arthur siguió a Francis con la mirada mientras éste se arrastraba de vuelta a su celda y se tumbaba en el catre, dando la espalda a la puerta. Se planteó cerrarla, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar se centró en Mathew e intentó calmarlo acariciando su espalda.

—Está bien, chaval. Ya sé que duele —él mismo había experimentado un golpe de calor la primera vez que había navegado por el Caribe—, pero vas a estar bien —"espero"—. No te asustes, sólo descansa. Te tengo. No voy a dejarte solo.

Suavemente se sentó en la cama junto a Alfred, que rodó. Arthur estaba agotado, pero Mathew se había adherido a su cuello. Le dio de beber agua en grandes cantidades y peinó su sudoroso flequillo. Agradeció que Mathew por fin se quedara dormido sobre su pecho. Era una posición nada cómoda, el cuerpecito ardía, pero Arthur no quería moverse y arriesgarse a despertarlo. Para hacerlo aún peor, Alfred se acurrucó contra Arthur y lo abrazó, babeando.

"Ma cago en… Esta noche va a ser muy larga."

* * *

 **BONNEFOI**

Francis se despertó por la noche. El aire del camarote estaba viciado, por lo que se levantó a abrir la ventana. Fue entonces cuando los vio: Arthur y los niños dormidos en la cama del capitán. Era una escena muy dulce, los tres dormían plácidamente (a pesar de la fiebre de Mathieu y la extraña postura de Arthur). Francis se tomó la libertad de secar la frente de Mathieu, de recolocar los brazos de Alfred en su enorme camisa y -aunque dudó- de deslizar una almohada bajo la cabeza de Arthur. Tocó la sien del inglés y apartó su pelo rubio, suave como una pluma. Su piel era pálida, pecosa y fría al tacto, pero suave. Sus pestañas proyectaban sombras alargadas sobre las mejillas.

"Pareces agotado", pensó Francis.

Era raro, sentir simpatía por su captor, pero no molesto. El capitán no era el villano que se había imaginado. Arthur actuaba como un tipo duro, pero era -sorprendentemente- una persona de buen corazón. Nunca había abusado de su posición, que era más de lo que Francis se había esperado de la Marina Real. Arthur Kirkland podía ser un poco negligente -inexperimentado, incluso-, pero desde luego no era cruel. Era joven, apasionado (arisco) y estaba dispuesto a probar su valía ante sus superiores.

"Es bastante mono", pensó Francis, mirando al inglés. "Y atractivo."

Arriesgándose, extendió la mano y deslizó su dedo sobre el rostro de Arthur, apenas rozando sus labios. Se apartó cuando Arthur de repente inhaló y murmuró incoherencias en sueños, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se movió e inconscientemente abrazó a Mathieu contra su pecho. Francis torció la cabeza con curiosidad.

"No duermes muy bien, ¿eh, _Capitaine_? Estás intranquilo, inquieto. Necesitas relajarte", pensó, mientras peinaba con suavidad el pelo de Arthur, que había vuelto a caer sobre sus ojos. "Y necesitas un corte de pelo", añadió, y suspiró.

Se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Mathieu, luego la de Alfred.

— _Bonne nuit, chéris_.

Luego volvió a su celda.

* * *

 **KIRKLAND**

—¿Que quieres cortarme el pelo? —preguntó Arthur, incrédulo.

Estaba agarrando a Alfred por la rodilla, abrochándole la camisa mientras el niño protestaba: "¡Puedo hacerlo yo!".

—Aunque aprecio el ofrecimiento, comerranas —dijo con sarcasmo—, creo que paso. Además, estaba pensando en, quizás, dejarme crecer el pelo.

Francis sonrió ante la timidez del inglés.

— _Capitaine_ , no te lo tomes a mal, pero no tienes los rasgos adecuados para llevar el pelo largo como yo.

Burlón, Francis jugueteó con sus bucles rubios. Arthur frunció el ceño.

—Tienes una cara bonita, no la escondas —dijo Francis—. Además, así está muy revoltoso —tiró de un mechón como indicación—. Déjame cortarlo.

* * *

Alfred reía mientras correteaba de un lado para otro. Había colocado las piezas de ajedrez como dos ejércitos y jugaba con ellas como si fueran soldados, avanzándolos sobre el suelo. Mathew yacía en la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisita cansada. El barco zozobró a causa del oleaje; Alfred perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra el armario.

—¡Alfred, cuidado! —exclamó Arthur y se lanzó adelante por puro reflejo.

Pero Francis tiró de él, riendo entre dientes, y lo sentó en la silla del escritorio, donde lo mantuvo sujeto por los hombros.

—No estoy muy seguro de esto… —murmuró Arthur, mirando fijamente las tijeras y la cuchilla de afeitar en las manos de Francis.

—¿Por qué?

Bromeando, Francis colocó la cuchilla junto a la garganta de Arthur. Se inclinó y, con sus mejillas casi tocándose, susurró:

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿No confías en mí, _Capitaine_?

A pesar de la tensión, Arthur sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Francis tenía una voz preciosa -o francesa, que es lo mismo-. Era ronca y seductora. ¿Era raro que sintiera más ansiedad por la cercanía de Francis que por la cuchilla sobre su cuello?

—Empieza de una vez, maldito cabronazo.

Intentó ignorar la sensación de los expertos dedos de Francis peinando su pelo y tocando su cuello. Intentó ignorar lo bien que se sentía. Algunos mechones de pelo rubio caían sobre sus hombros mientras las tijeras cortaban con maestría, pero Francis los barría con la mano. De repente, sin previo aviso, se inclinó y sopló para quitar pelo de la nuca de Arthur; su cálido aliento golpeó la piel del inglés. Arthur inspiró profundamente y sostuvo su aliento. El corazón le latía desbocado. Apretó las manos en su regazo, intentando mantener la compostura, pero una sensación familiar corrió por su estómago.

"Oh, mierda."

Intentó reprimirla antes de que Francis lo notara, pero…

—¿Tú _tambwién_ estás malo, Señor _Capitwán_? —preguntó Alfred con curiosidad; y señaló— Tu _cawa_ está toda _woja_.

Francis soltó una risita. Arthur enrojeció aún más.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que hace mucho calor aquí. ¿Has terminado?

Juguetón, Francis revolvió el pelo recién cortado de Arthur.

— _Oui_ , he terminado —respondió, sosteniendo consideradamente un espejo ante él— Bueno, ¿te gusta?

Arthur miró su reflejo: ahora se veía mucho más su cara pecosa, que le cohibía bastante (odiaba sus pecas). Pero tenía que admitir que el francés era un estilista bastante hábil. El nuevo estilo pegaba con sus rasgos, le quedaba bien.

—Está bien —respondió sin miramientos.

— _Oui_ , estoy de acuerdo —sonrió Francis—. Ahora se te pueden ver los ojos.

Arthur tragó saliva. Alfred dijo:

—Estás _wojo_ _otwa_ vez, Señor _Capitwán_. A lo mejor _debewías_ tumbarte con Mattie.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y Arthur consiguió mantener a los niños en secreto para todos salvo para el cocinero ("Necesito que cocines para cuatro, no para uno"), el médico ("Ya no tienen fiebre, pero necesitan un médico para estar seguros") y el grumete, al que le gustaban mucho los niños ("Capitán, ¿son sus hijos?"… "Eh, sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Los llevo de vuelta a Inglaterra"). Arthur seguía trabajando durante largas horas, olvidándose de dormir. No le gustaba dejar a la tripulación gobernarse a sí misma, pero empezó a pasar un tiempo extraordinario trabajando en su camarote. Además de capitanear la nave, había decidido que los niños necesitaban alguna estructura en sus vidas, lo que se convirtió en lecciones. Francis y él se turnaban para enseñar a los niños a leer y escribir (Arthur en inglés, Francis en francés), matemáticas, geografía y -ya que lo tenían tan fácil- ciencia relacionada con la vida en el mar. Aprender era bueno para los niños y les daba (a ellos y a Francis) algo que hacer.

Una noche, Arthur regresó tarde a su camarote y se encontró con la ventana abierta y a Francis sosteniendo a los niños por sus tripas, sentados en la repisa. Estaba señalando a las estrellas.

—¡Mira, mira, _Capitwán_! —exclamó Alfred, excitado— ¡Esa se llama la _Estwella_ Polar!

—¿En serio? Eres muy listo, Alfred —lo felicitó Arthur; el pecho del niño se infló de orgullo—. ¿Tú también estás aprendiendo las constelaciones, Mathew?

Mathew asintió, hipnotizado por el cielo nocturno.

—¿Crees que hablará algún día? —preguntó Arthur a Francis más tarde, cuando los niños ya estaban dormidos— No tiene ningún problema físico, ¿verdad? El médico dijo que estaba bien, pero… —le preocupaba lo que el padre del chico le había hecho— No está bien —Arthur apretó los puños. Pensar en Serge lo ponía furioso: _odiaba_ a ese hombre. "¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan cruel con sus propios hijos?"

—Creo que Mathieu estará bien —lo tranquilizó Francis—. Es joven y está traumatizado, pero saldrá adelante si lo cuidamos… —se detuvo. La tristeza inundó sus ojos azul zafiro, pero antes de que Arthur pudiera decir algo, cambió de tema. Sostuvo frente a él el cuaderno de ejercicios del niño para enseñárselo— ¿Lo ves? Mathieu es un chico listo, sólo tiene cuatro años pero ya puede escribir en _Anglais_ y en _Français_. Palabras simples, por supuesto, pero es más que muchos niños de su edad. Es _très_ bueno escuchando y tiene buena memoria, recuerda casi todo lo que le enseño. Alfred, en cambio, prefiere hacer las cosas a su manera —Francis rió con suavidad—. Es tan inteligente como Mathieu, pero no está ni por asomo tan interesado en aprender. Recuerda sólo lo que le interesa y es impaciente. Por mucho que intento enseñarle, no quiere aprender francés —suspiró, apenado—. Es una verdadera pena, porque tiene mucha energía. Es fuerte. Quiere hacerlo todo físicamente, no académicamente. Le encantaría salir a cubierta y aprender cómo manejar un barco, _Capitaine_ …

—No, definitivamente no —interrumpió Arthur, devolviéndole el cuaderno—. Es muy peligroso sacarlos a cubierta. Además, no quiero que todos se enteren de esto— "y de ti", añadió en su mente.

Su tripulación ya pensaba que era extraño que Arthur quisiera mantener a Francis tan cerca. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran que se movía libremente como un invitado y no como un prisionero? Si fuera una mujer, a nadie le importaría. Pensarían que era simplemente una compañera de cama -criminal o no- y no harían preguntas. Pero no era una mujer. Era un hombre. Y la sodomía era ilegal.

Arthur Kirkland había sido siempre -o casi- un ciudadano que respetaba las leyes. Lo hacía porque su carrera, su futuro éxito, dependía de ellos. No obstante, ver a Francis enseñar y preocuparse por los niños; verlo pasearse por el camarote (y dejarlo todo hecho un desastre, ¡era _tan_ desordenado!); verlo sentado ocioso junto a la ventana con la cabeza ladeada y un libro en el regazo, hacía que el corazón de Arthur se ablandara por él. La verdad, se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de Francis en el camarote y se sentiría solo sin él. Seis semanas era un largo tiempo para navegar, a fin de cuentas, y Arthur no tenía confianza con ningún miembro de su tripulación. Prefería mantener el aire de autoridad en cubierta, y éste era a lo mejor el motivo por el que se sentía tan a gusto con Francis y los niños, porque podía ser una persona distinta con ellos. "¿Es éste quien soy de verdad", se preguntó mientras miraba a Francis dar a los niños un beso de buenas noches.

Estaba agradecido por la ayuda de Francis con los chicos. Arthur no podría haberles dado ni la mitad de cuidados y atención por sí solo, cosas que necesitaban a tan temprana edad. Pero el francés estaba más que contento con llenar el vacío que dejaba Arthur: le encantaba jugar a ser padre. Además, los niños respondían con mucho entusiasmo. Francis los adoraba y ellos a cambio lo querían.

"¿Y por qué no?", pensó Arthur, sintiéndose ligeramente celoso. "Es la clase de persona a la que es fácil querer."

— _Bonne nuit, Capitaine_ —dijo Francis, volviendo a su celda.

Se detuvo en la entrada y miró a Arthur por encima del hombro, con su pelo brillando a la luz de la luna. Hacía que su barba incipiente pareciera de plata.

—Asegúrate de comer algo decente y dormir un poco, enfermarás si no lo haces. Pareces agotado, demacrado —recicló las palabras de Arthur.

Aquello molestó a Arthur.

"Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, no te necesito revoloteando a mi alrededor como una maldita mamá-gallina"

Pero enseguida se calmó y cedió al consejo de Francis. Estaba bien saber que alguien se preocupaba por él, incluso si era poco familiar. Incluso si era un pirata francés. No podía negar que Francis tenía razón: estaba ciertamente agotado. Arthur sentía el cansancio hasta en la médula de los huesos. Pero aún no podía dormir, había trabajo que hacer.

Siempre había trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 **BONNEFOI**

—En serio, _Capitaine_ , vas a enfermar —lo regañó Francis.

Ignorando su espacio personal, colocó su mano en la frente de Arthur. El rostro del inglés estaba completamente ruborizado salvo por las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Había perdido peso en las últimas semanas, lo que (siendo como era, ya demasiado delgado) no se podía permitir, y estaba fumando más de lo habitual para liberar estrés. A ese ritmo, se iba a quedar sin cigarrillos mucho antes de que _The Rose_ llegara a puerto.

—Por favor, come algo que no sea ni tabaco ni licor —siguió, arrancando el cigarrillo de la mano de Arthur y tirándolo por la ventana, lo que provocó una oleada de indignación en Arthur.

—¡Ey! ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, maldito comerranas!

Los ojos verdes del inglés brillaron intensamente, faltos de sueño. Estaba estresado, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea sin motivo alguno. Francis ya se había acostumbrado a discutir con Arthur, hasta había llegado a disfrutarlo, pero Arthur estaba tenso. Cada vez que Francis se acercaba demasiado o lo tocaba se volvía hostil, enrojecía y rechazaba su ayuda

"Estoy seguro de que no me odia", pensó Francis. De ser cierto, no le estaría permitido estar fuera de su celda. "Está cansado, pero actúa extraño hacia mí. Una de dos, o valora su espacio personal mucho más que la gente normal o le pasa algo. ¿Debería preguntarle?", se preguntó, intentando resolver el rompecabezas.

La respuesta le llegó un día después cuando, por accidente, Francis chocó con Arthur y ambos cayeron al suelo. Hacía mucho viento y las olas balanceaban el barco, desafiando al equilibrio de incluso un capitán de la marina. Por acto reflejo, Francis colocó su mano entre la cabeza de Arthur y el suelo para evitar que se hiciera daño al chocar. Y al hacerlo, se encontró envuelto alrededor del delgado cuerpo del inglés. Extremidades enlazadas, rostro frente a rostro, y Francis, nervioso, sintió que su corazón martilleaba. Se preguntó si iba a gritarle, pero era una preocupación superficial y forzada para intentar distraerlo del verdadero centro de su atención: lo bien que se estaba con el cuerpo de Arthur bajo el suyo. Desde tan cerca, Francis podía contar las pecas en la perfecta piel (le encantaban esas pecas). Podía sentir el aliento de Arthur sobre sus labios, y podía ver la incertidumbre en esos preciosos ojos verdes. Podía sentir el pecho de Arthur subiendo y bajando rápido, su corazón latiendo y… _Oh_.

—¡Q-quita de encima! —chilló Arthur, empujando a Francis por el pecho; al intentar liberarse, se retorció y apretó la evidencia de su deseo contra el muslo de Francis— ¡Joder! ¡Que te quites!

— _Désole_ —dijo Francis, incrédulo, mientras se levantaba con rapidez—. Las olas, no era mi intención… Ha sido un accidente —se disculpó—. _Je suis désole_.

—¡Vale, lo que sea! —gruñó Arthur, enrojeciendo de la vergüenza, y se puso en pie encarando la ventana.

Esa noche, Francis no podía dormir. Yacía bocarriba en su catre, con los brazos doblados bajo la cabeza, intentando no mirar al otro lado de la habitación, donde Arthur dormía irregularmente. No podía parar de pensar acerca de lo maravilloso que había sido sostener a Arthur, o lo adorable que era su timidez. Lo había cogido por sorpresa, cierto, pero Francis deseaba no haber reaccionado tan ingenuamente a la erección de Arthur, como un adolescente inexperimentado. Tal vez sólo estaba desesperado por algo de sexo, pero no podía negar que todo el incidente había solidificado un sentimiento que llevaba combatiendo semanas: quería follarse al Capitán Arthur Kirkland. Mucho. Sólo pensar en ello después de llevar tanto tiempo de sequía le hizo endurecerse.

"Joder, me mataría si lo supiera", pensó mientras llevaba su mano a su entrepierna.

Se mordió el labio para mantenerse en silencio y gruñó suavemente mientras trabajaba, pero obtuvo poca satisfacción de su propio esfuerzo.

— _Merde_ —susurró.

"¿Esto es todo? ¿Voy a ir al cadalso jodidamente empalmado porque llevo demasiado tiempo sin sexo?"

No era la manera más digna de morir (ni la más posible). Frustrado, Francis rodó y se quedó cara a la pared.

Llevaba un tiempo sin pensar en su muerte acechante, demasiado distraído por Arthur y los niños. Un mes atrás, si alguien le hubiera preguntado si tenía miedo a morir, habría respondido " _Non_ " y habría sido verdad. Después de todo, había dejado el Mediterráneo con toda la intención de morir. No es que se hubiera convertido en pirata porque le importara su vida, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Desde que había abandonado Europa, algo había cambiado: tres _algos_ , de hecho.

Y estaban todos dormidos en la cama del capitán.


	4. Capítulo 3

**TRES**

 **BONNEFOI**

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Francis.

Arthur estaba sentado ante su escritorio y garabateaba en un cuaderno. Parecía estresado y mordisqueaba el extremo de su pluma, pensativo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó distraído.

Francis se levantó de la repisa de la ventana y se acercó al concentrado inglés, intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca -pero aún fuera de su alcance-, inclinó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada sugerente.

"Me va a dejar o me va a matar, pero a estas alturas, merece la pena correr el riesgo."

—Desde que has tenido sexo —respondió, fingiendo confianza.

La pluma se rompió y esparció tinta por todas partes.

— _¿Qué?_

Francis sonrió ante la reacción de Arthur. A pesar del riesgo y la tensión, le gustaba jugar con él. Le gustaba ver al confiado y puritano capitán de la marina todo azorado y cogido con la guardia baja. Era adorable, de una manera sexy. Hacía que Arthur pareciera mucho menos intimidante, e instó a Francis a acercarse un poco.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te aliviaste por última vez, ¿verdad? Es por eso por lo que no te puedes relajar. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te has, ya sabes…? —hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

—¡Eh! ¡Habla más bajo! —protestó Arthur, ruborizándose, mientras lanzaba una mirada nerviosa a los niños, que dormían— ¡Y eso no es de tu puta incumbencia, maldito comerranas! Lárgate —ordenó señalando la celda y devolviendo su atención al cuaderno—. M-Mantente lejos de mí.

—Tanto tiempo, ¿eh? —Francis dijo con fingida preocupación, secretamente contento (aunque no sorprendido). Ignorando la orden del capitán, agarró el respaldo de la silla y la giró de golpe—. Sé lo incómodo que es —dijo, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Arthur—. Sé cómo de frustrado debes de sentirte. Déjame ayudarte a… eeh… liberar la tensión. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Sugestivamente, deslizó su mano sobre el delgado muslo de Arthur. Éste lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Que te quites —advirtió, pero no había lucha en su voz; había sonado más bien como un jadeo ahogado. Apretó los reposabrazos y le lanzó una mirada insegura al francés. Tragó saliva—. La sodomía es ilegal, es inmoral —recitó, visiblemente en conflicto consigo mismo—. Podría tirarte por la borda sólo por sugerirlo, comerranas. Podría hacerte recibir unos cuantos latigazos…

—Pero no lo harás —rebatió Francis—. Porque estás tan desesperado como yo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo —repitió mientras avanzaba sus manos.

Lentamente soltó el cinturón de Arthur y le desabrocho los pantalones. El inglés estaba sonrojado, su piel por una vez caliente, y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, mostrando miedo: parecían excepcionalmente verdes.

—Esto no significa nada —prometió Francis, deslizando su mano bajo el pantalón de Arthur—. Es sólo un hombre desesperado ayudando a otro, ¿verdad…?

Oprimió la polla de Arthur y éste gimoteó.

—Si… si nos p-pillan…

—No lo harán. Relájate, _Capitaine_.

—N-no, pa-par… ¡ah!

Arthur echó la cabeza atrás a modo de rendición y su cuerpo tembloroso se tensó. Su espalda se arqueó contra la silla y se mordió el labio, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Apretó los reposabrazos, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos emblanquecieron, mientras Francis trabajaba. La visión de Arthur intentando desesperadamente ahogar su voz era excitante; Francis sintió que se ponía duro sólo de mirarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el cuerpo del inglés dio una sacudida y se derritió en la mano de Francis. Estremeciéndose, dejó escapar un suspiro y se hundió sin fuerzas en la silla. Durante un minuto clavó su mirada perdida en el techo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de alivio y de vergüenza. Francis tragó saliva, impacientándose mientras Arthur se tomaba su tiempo para recuperarse. Esperó, sintiéndose incómodamente caliente, hasta que ya no pudo esperar más.

—Vale, _Angleterre_ , me toca —dijo entonces; Arthur lo miró con escepticismo—. Venga, _Capitaine_ , esto no es caridad. ¿Por favor…? —suplicó.

Su erección le dolía, apretada como estaba contra sus pantalones. Si Arthur se negaba a devolverle el favor, gritaría.

Arthur se levantó lentamente, dejándole el sitio a Francis. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujó hacia abajo. Deliberadamente, dijo:

—Siéntate.

* * *

Francis miró a Arthur con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Se sentía soñoliento y satisfecho, completamente enamorado del enrojecido inglés, quien sumergía sutilmente sus manos en una palangana para limpiarlas. Cuando notó que Francis lo miraba con una sonrisita, Arthur bajó la mirada con timidez.

—Nunca antes había hecho eso —admitió—. A otra persona, quiero decir.

—¿En serio? —Francis alzó una ceja— Lo haces muy bien.

—Cállate. Ha sido sólo por hoy, no vamos a convertirlo en rutina.

—Está bien —Francis suspiró. Descaradamente, preguntó— ¿Puedo dormir hoy en tu cama, _Capitaine_?

—No.

Dicho eso, Arthur se secó las manos en sus pantalones y avanzó hasta la cama para mirar cómo estaban los niños, que afortunadamente habían permanecido profundamente dormidos. Tocó la frente de Mathieu, apartando sus claros rizos, y los arropó a él y a Alfred. Acurrucados como estaban, los apartó con cuidado para hacerse un hueco. Mathieu abrazaba una almohada y Alfred babeaba sobre la otra, lo que dejaba ninguna para Arthur, pero el capitán no se quejó. Suspiró y se quitó la camisa, descubriendo un torso pecoso y esbelto; de pronto se detuvo.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —gruñó a Francis— Vete a dormir.

Francis puso los ojos en blanco mientras se levantaba y se dirigió a la celda.

— _Oui, oui_ , ya me voy… ¡Hey! —protestó cuando Arthur, medio desnudo ("Parece muy flexible"), cerró la puerta de la celda y echó la llave. Francis resopló—. Eres la persona con menos tacto del mundo, ¿lo sabías?

Arthur lo ignoró.

—Vete a dormir.

Y corrió la cortina.

* * *

 **KIRKLAND**

Era muy temprano, antes del amanecer, cuando un fuerte estruendo sobresaltó a Arthur y lo sacó de su profundo sueño. Dio un brinco y, por reflejo, cubrió a los niños con sus brazos para protegerlos de una amenaza fantasma. Mathew estaba despierto, mirando a la ventana; Alfred roncaba sonoramente ("No se despertaría ni a cañonazos", pensó Arthur). Afuera, una fría lluvia azotaba el cristal. _The Rose_ se balanceaba como un péndulo mientras cortaba las olas. Otro trueno resonó y los ojos violetas de Mathew se llenaron de lágrimas de terror. Se cubrió con la manta hasta la barbilla, apretándola fuertemente.

—No pasa nada —dijo Arthur, acariciándole la cabeza.

Empezó a levantarse, pero la mano de Mathew voló y se aferró a su pantalón. Un pequeño y agudo sonido escapó de su garganta. Distraído, Arthur soltó sus deditos y repitió:

—No pasa nada, sólo es una tormenta. Volveré enseguida.

En la celda, Francis dormía. Uno de sus brazos colgaba, el otro descansaba bajo su cabeza. Su camisa estaba parcialmente desabrochada y revelaba su clavícula y parte de su bronceada piel. Su rostro estaba bien esculpido, como el de un modelo. Estaba en forma, y dormía tan a gusto como Alfred, sin ser molestado por el clima.

Arthur pasó la celda y se puso su abrigo. Era importante que _The Rose_ mantuviera su curso, hiciera mal tiempo o no. Tenían un horario ajustado y era trabajo del capitán asegurarse de que se progresaba. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su destino (enfrentándose al tambaleante navío) el navegante, el médico y el segundo de abordo estaban tras una temblorosa lámpara, estudiando un mapa, y apenas pararon cuando Arthur entró.

"¿Están teniendo una reunión sin mí?", se preguntó.

Sólo el pensamiento provocó una puñalada de intranquilidad en el joven capitán. No le gustaba que hicieran planes y tomaran decisiones sin él, esos tres marinos mayores y experimentados (a los que sin duda no les gustaba recibir órdenes de un delgaducho veinteañero). Hacía que pensamientos de amotinamiento surgieran de la activa imaginación de Arthur.

—¿Algo que debería saber, caballeros? —preguntó con tono autoritario.

El segundo de abordo y el navegante intercambiaron una mirada, y el rostro demacrado del médico miró a Arthur con cautela. Era el único de los tres que conocía la existencia de los niños y, honestamente, Arthur no confiaba en él del todo.

—Es el clima, Capitán —respondió el segundo de abordo—. Tememos que nos saque de rumbo si continúa. Deberíamos dirigirnos a la costa africana y echar el ancla. Si la tormenta empeora, podríamos volcar.

— _The Rose_ es una nave militar retirada, no va a volcar —dijo Arthur severamente. El segundo de abordo alzó una ceja inquisitiva, así que añadió: — Tenemos un horario muy estricto que cumplir. Perderemos demasiado tiempo yendo hasta África y volviendo.

No quería admitir que tenía miedo de atracar en África porque, a) quería llevar a Alfred y Mathew a Inglaterra cuanto antes, y b) no confiaba en que su tripulación no fuera a abandonarlo en el continente.

—Capitán, si se me permite sugerir…

—No se le permite. Mantenednos en rumbo.

Dicho esto, Arthur regresó a su camarote.

Alfred estaba expandido en la cama como una estrella de mar, la camisa levemente alzada. Mathew estaba… Mathew no estaba.

—¿Mathew? —llamó Arthur, tirando su abrigo.

Escaneó el pequeño camarote, pero no vio al niño. Miró en la celda de Francis, pero el francés no se había movido, seguía dormido.

—Mathew, ¿dónde estás, pequeño?

Levantó el mantel, miró en el cofre, buscó por todo el suelo con pies y manos. Incluso miró debajo de la cama, a pesar del desorden.

—¡¿Mathew?! —llamó de nuevo, empezando a entrar en pánico. "Oh, Dios, ¿dónde está?".

Intentó pensar con lógica: si él fuera un aterrorizado crío de cuatro años, ¿adónde iría? Mathew estaba asustado por la tormenta, estaba al borde del llanto cuando Arthur se había ido… "Oh, no. Estaba aterrorizado y yo me fui sin más. No me habrá seguido… ¿verdad?". Con el corazón desbocado, golpeó la puerta de la celda.

—¡Comerranas, despierta! ¡Por favor, dime que Mathew está ahí contigo!

Francis parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la tormenta.

—Hmm, ¿Mathieu? _Non_. ¿Qué pasa, _Capitaine_? ¿Dónde está Mathieu? —añadió, notando la ausencia del niño y la cara de pánico de Arthur.

—¡Maldita sea! No lo sé —dijo Arthur, tironeando de su abrigo.

— _Quoi?!_ ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Francis saltó y se tambaleó hasta la puerta de la celda— ¡ _Capitaine_! Hay una tormenta, ¿está Mathieu en cubierta? ¡Déjame salir, te ayudaré a buscarlo!

—No, yo…

—¡Déjame salir! —chilló Francis, sin dejar lugar a discusión.

Parecía aterrorizado, pero determinado. Arthur accedió a regañadientes.

Todo este intercambio fue suficiente para despertar a Alfred, que murmuró aún medio grogui.

—¿Dónde está Mattie? —preguntó inocentemente. Cuando un trueno sonó, dio un respingo y abrió los ojos ampliamente— Uh oh, a Mattie le dan _mwedo_ las tormentas.

Parecía que a Alfred tampoco le acababan de gustar, pero se echó la sábana sobre la cabeza a modo de manto y saltó de la cama con valentía.

— _Estawá_ muy asustado. Voy a _buscawlo_ —dijo, avanzando a trompicones por el suelo.

Se tropezó. Arthur se lanzó hacia él y lo agarró a tiempo.

—Ni hablar, tú te quedas aquí con… ¿Francis?

La puerta abierta del camarote chocó contra la pared, temblando por el viento. Francis no estaba allí.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gruñó Arthur. "¡Menudo idiota! ¡Si lo pillan en cubierta, le darán de palos!"

Soltó a Alfred y le ordenó que volviera a la cama y esperara.

—Tú quédate aquí… ¡Eh, Alfred! —gritó cuando el niño echó a correr.

Intentó agarrar la sábana, pero Alfred pasó como una bala a su lado y atravesó la puerta. Sin parar de maldecir, Arthur se apresuró a seguirlo.

El diluvio era frío y no dejaba ver con claridad, pero Arthur distinguió la sábana, que ondeaba como si fuera un fantasma.

—¡Alfred! —chilló, furioso y asustado.

El barco se zarandeaba violentamente y hacía que Arthur perdiera el equilibrio. Dio un brinco y agarró la sábana, pero Alfred ya no estaba bajo ella.

—¡Joder! —la soltó— ¡Alfred! ¡Mathew! ¿Dónde estáis?

Barrió la zona con la mirada de izquierda a derecha. "Por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde estáis?". Un relámpago alumbró el cielo, acompañado por un trueno ensordecedor. El caos reinaba en la cubierta, todos corrían de un lado a otro para mantener el navío a flote. En medio de la confusión, Arthur chocó con uno de sus tripulantes. Lo agarró de los hombros y gritó:

—¡¿Has visto a dos niños pequeños?!

Cuando el marinero negó, poniendo su atención en otras cosas, Arthur agarró al siguiente.

—¡¿Y tú?! ¡Dos niños pequeños, ¿los has visto?! ¡Rubios, como de esta altura!

El hombre apenas respondió antes de apartarse, frustrado por las preguntas del capitán ("¿Es que no ve que lo jodidamente ocupados que estamos? ¿Por qué está gritando sobre niños?"). Arthur estaba a punto de dirigirse a la bodega para seguir buscando por debajo de la cubierta cuando vio a su segundo de abordo ladrando órdenes desde el castillo de proa, mostrándose muy seguro de sí mismo. Hizo contacto visual con Arthur y lo ignoró deliberadamente. Sintiéndose furioso y minado, Arthur estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un repentino alarido se oyó sobre el estruendo de la tormenta. Se giró de golpe.

—¿Mathew…?

Primero vio a Francis. El francés estaba en la cubierta de cañones, cerca del mamparo, encorvado sobre los dos pequeños. Estaba aferrando a Mathew contra su pecho e intentando agarrar a Alfred, que había perdido el equilibrio. El niño se tambaleó y chocó con la barandilla; sus brazos regordetes se agitaron mientras la nave se inclinaba. Francis alargó el brazo, pero no llegó a atraparlo, y el chico cayó por la borda. Mathew chilló de nuevo. Arthur corrió.

—¡Alfred! —gritó Francis, aterrorizado.

Sin pensar, Arthur saltó el mamparo y se sumergió en el agua.

* * *

 **BONNEFOI**

—¡Arthur!

Durante una décima de segundo Francis se quedó paralizado, aferrado a Mathieu, en estado de shock. El corazón le latía desbocado: Arthur y Alfred habían caído por la borda.

Entonces entró en acción.

—¡No te sueltes! —le dijo a Mathieu.

Liberó sus manos (dejando que Mathieu se agarrara a su pierna), cogió una soga que estaba ya amarrada, hizo un nudo grueso con habilidad y la lanzó al agua. Podía ver a Arthur pataleando. Su cabeza rubia se agitaba sobre el agua y se sumergía cuando las olas rodaban sobre él. Se había arrancado el abrigo y lo había dejado hundirse.

—¡Arthur! —aulló Francis.

No sabía su Arthur lo había oído o no (probablemente no), pero aun así logró agarrar la cuerda con una mano, la otra sujetando a Alfred contra su cuerpo

—¡Tú! ¡Ayúdame!

Francis agarró al tripulante más próximo y señaló la soga. El marinero se unió, al igual que el grumete, y juntos tiraron. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Francis agarró a Arthur y los subió a él y a Alfred a cubierta. El impulso y el peso extra lo tiraron hacia atrás y, mientras Francis caía, Mathieu se apartó de su trayectoria.

—¡Alfred! —jadeó.

En cuanto recupero el aliento se lanzó sobre Alfred y lo cubrió de aliviados besos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Asustado, Alfred tosió agua y empezó a gemir y llorar.

— _Oh, mon chéri!_ ¿Estás bien, _bébé_? —se preocupó.

El niño se aferró a la camisa de Francis en busca de consuelo mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Francis lo sostuvo con un brazo mientras examinaba a Arthur con su mano libre.

—¿Y cómo estás tú, _Capitaine_?

A modo de respuesta, Arthut se relajó; su cuerpo estaba mustio. Apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de Francis, jadeando, mientras se recuperaba.

—¿Arthur…?

Francis apenas había empezado a hablar cuando varios pares de manos lo arrastraron y lo pusieron de pie. Le arrancaron a Alfred de sus brazos. Los ojos del segundo de abordo brillaron con ferocidad. Señalando, ordenó que todos fueran al camarote de navegación, a cubierto de la tormenta. Una vez allí, dijo:

—Capitán, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está _él_ libre? ¿Y quiénes son _esos_? —exigió sabe, señalando a los niños que se escondían tras las piernas de Arthur.

Desesperadamente, Arthur cruzó una mirada con Francis, que estaba inmovilizado.

—Ellos… eh…

—Son sus hijos —dijo el grumete, afortunadamente—. Eso es… bueno, lo que usted me dijo, Capitán. Señor —añadió, sintiéndose intimidado cuando todos lo miraron. Retrocedió un paso.

El segundo de abordo miró a Arthur.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Son sus hijos?

De nuevo Arthur le lanzó una mirada a Francis, que asintió.

—Eh, sí —respondió Arthur, colocando sus manos de manera protectora sobre las cabezas de los niños.

Los tres temblaban violentamente, empapados. El rostro del inglés estaba pálido y mostraba agotamiento por haber estado a punto de ahogarse. Francis se enfadó por que el segundo de abordo considerara que una interrogación era más importante que la salud y el bienestar de su capitán y dos vulnerables niños.

—Que alguien les traiga una manta… —empezó, pero recibió un puñetazo en el estómago.

—En un minuto —dijo el segundo de abordo, ignorándolo. Su tono era brusco y autoritario; su mirada no se había movido de Arthur, ni se había suavizado—. ¿Por qué no nos dijo que sus hijos estaban aquí, Capitán?

—Ha sido, eh, una novedad muy reciente —dijo Arthur, esquivo—. Los llevo a Inglaterra.

El segundo de abordo no pareció satisfecho, pero no discutió. En su lugar, señaló a Francis con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Y _él_? ¿Qué razón hay para no tener al prisionero encerrado?

Su tono indicaba sospecha, acusaba al joven capitán de… ¿de qué exactamente?, se preguntó Francis.

Observó los ojos verdes de Arthur, que se entrecerraron en un silencioso reto al segundo de abordo. Estaba débil, físicamente agotado, pero el inglés era orgulloso. A la defensiva, y harto de la falta de respeto del otro, alzó la barbilla y dijo:

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Tu trabajo y única prioridad es el manejo de este navío, no el transporte de criminales de alto nivel, o las vidas personales de mí y mi familia. Creo que tienes cosas más importantes de las que ocuparte que interrogar a tu _capitán_. Ahora haced vuestro maldito trabajo: que alguien mande al médico a mi camarote, y, por el amor de una madre, ¡dadme una jodida manta! Y soltadlo —ladró a los hombres que retenían a Francis—. Puede que sea un pirata, pero nos ha salvado a mí y a mi hijo. Creo que se ha ganado una bebida, ¿vosotros no?

Dicho esto, Arthur alzó a los niños en brazos y dirigió a la pequeña comitiva de vuelta al camarote del capitán.

Francis alzó un brazo para protegerse del viento, que aún aullaba con fuerza aunque la lluvia había empezado a amainar. Agarró a Arthur cuando el capitán tropezó al entrar en el camarote y cayó débilmente contra Francis. Estaba temblando. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina, pero se negaba a mostrarse débil delante de su tripulación. Francis cerró la puerta y, ya en privado, Arthur se derrumbó. Francis lo medio arrastró a él y a los niños a la cama, dejando que se sentaran. A Arthur le costaba respirar, había gastado toda su fuerza.

"Supongo que esto significa que no tienes miedo a mostrarte débil frente a mí", pensó Francis, mirando a Arthur por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió para sí. "¿Confías en mí, _Capitaine_?"

Tal vez era por el cansancio, pero Arthur no protestó cuando Francis deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo del inglés, buscando heridas y tomándole el pulso. Habló sin parar, ayudando a los niños a salir de sus ropas mojadas y envolviéndolos a ellos y a Arthur (que se desvistió él solo) en mantas, incluyendo la de su propio catre. El médico vino y se fue, con el rostro pétreo. A Francis le había disgustado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Fue mucho más amable con el grumete, que les trajo agua caliente, comida y un chupito de ron para Francis. Sonrió y se lo agradeció al muchacho, quien, a pesar de que Francis era un prisionero, inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente ante él.

—¿Estáis seguros de que estáis bien, _mes chéris_? —preguntó más tarde.

Alfred asintió sin palabras, traumatizado por la caída. Francis lo sostuvo durante un buen rato, acunándolo con dulzura antes de dejarlo en la cama para que durmiera.

—Lo que habéis hecho ha sido muy estúpido, chicos —los regañó—. Os hemos dicho lo peligroso que es ir a cubierta, habéis sido muy imprudentes…

—No les digas eso —interrumpió Arthur, sombrío.

Francis parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Hipocresía. Tú has sido igual de imprudente que ellos al salir corriendo a cubierta, tienes suerte de que no te hayan dado una buena.

Francis lo miró, sorprendido. Arthur estaba acurrucado bajo la manta con la mirada fija en los tablones del suelo. Sostenía a Mathieu contra sí como un escudo, acariciando distraídamente su bíceps. Le pesaban los párpados, pero el verde bosque brillaba.

— _Oui_ , supongo que he tenido suerte —aceptó Francis—. Pero no he podido evitarlo, Mathieu…

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —Arthur se mordió el labio, inseguro. Tragó saliva— Deberías cambiarte de ropa —aconsejó, cambiando de tema—. Estás empapado.

—No más que tú —Francis se cruzó de brazos—. Además, ¿desde cuándo te importa si me llevo unos latigazos o enfermo?

—Debes de tenerme por una persona muy fría, Francis —murmuró Arthur. Nunca antes había usado su nombre de pila. Alzó la mirada—. Estaba preocupado por los niños, claro. Pero cuando no te encontraba, yo… estaba asustado —admitió.

Francis se quedó de piedra, estupefacto por la confesión de Arthur. Se le aceleró el pulso y se sintió excesivamente feliz a pesar de las desoladoras circunstancias. Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, sin embargo, Arthur se había girado y centrado su atención en Mathieu, ya dormido, al que metió en la cama.

—Dormid bien, queridos —susurró, acariciando sus suaves mejillas.

Sonrió en una curiosa mezcla de miedo y alivio. Hacía que Francis quisiera tocarlo: quería arrastrar al inglés a entre sus brazos y achucharlo para demostrarle que estaba a salvo. Instintivamente, cerró el hueco que los separaba.

Cuando Arthur se giró, inhaló sorprendido por ver a Francis tan cerca. Empezó a hablar: "¿Qué estás ha…?", pero Francis agarró su nuca, lo atrajo y lo besó. Era suave y casto. Francis no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Arthur (temía que el inglés fuera a rechazarlo), pero una vez la sorpresa inicial se esfumó, sintió que Arthur respondía con ganas. Tal vez fuera por la experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero apretó sus labios contra los de Francis, inclinándose sobre él. Francis llevó su mano libre a la cintura de Arthur y juntó sus pechos. El cuerpo del inglés estaba frío, tenía la piel de gallina, pero a Francis le encantaba la sensación de tenerlo apretado contra el suyo. Una parte de él quería que Arthur entrara en calor y se pusiera bien por su salud; otra parte quería tirarlo al suelo y hacerlo sudar, hostigarlo hasta que gritara de placer. Entonces un suave gemido se le escapó a Arthur y, demasiado pronto, se acabó.

El inglés se apartó y se desembarazó de los brazos de Francis. Se miraron con incredulidad, ambos respirando suavemente. Arthur dudó durante un minuto; luego, como para recordárselo a sí mismo, dijo:

—Siento que tengas que morir.

La realidad cayó sobre ellos y destruyó la fantasía. Francis suspiró.

—Yo también.

* * *

Era muy temprano y, a pesar de las mantas apiladas sobre él, Arthur temblaba violentamente. Estaba acurrucado en la cama con los dos niños, abrazando a Alfred contra su pecho y frotando su espalda para combatir el frío. Mathieu dormía en el otro lado de Alfred, aprisionando así a su hermano en un envoltorio de calor corporal, pero la espalda de Arthur estaba descubierta. Francis no podía dormir, seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Se acercó y tocó la mejilla de Arthur: estaba fría. Entonces se quitó la camisa y cuidadosamente se deslizó en la cama detrás de Arthur. Apretó su pecho desnudo contra la espalda de Arthur y rodeó su torso con los brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Acababa de acomodare cuando Arthur murmuró algo y se despertó lentamente. Confuso, abrió los ojos y miró a Francis desde detrás de su hombro. Frunció el ceño.

Francis se separó, temiendo haberse pasado de la raya.

— _Désolé_ , yo sólo…

—No.

Arthur se echó hacia atrás, siguiendo la retirada de Francis. Sus hombros se arquearon y se acurrucó junto al tentador calor del sano cuerpo del francés. Se relajó.

—Quédate —susurró suavemente, y volvió a caer dormido.

Francis volvió a acomodarse y achuchó el tembloroso cuerpo de Arthur. Se sentía en paz en aquella cama con él y los niños. Nunca antes habían dormido así, juntos, como una familia. Estaba bien, sentirse necesitado y querido, pensó. Sentía que era lo correcto, que de alguna manera ahí era a donde pertenecía.

— _Bonne nuit, mes chéris_ —susurró, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _Nota: estoy tardando mucho en traducir, lo sé, pero me es difícil encontrar un hueco. He querido dejar este capítulo traducido ya, porque ahora me vienen los exámenes y voy a desaparecer. Cuando acabe mi tortura educativa, intentaré tardar menos en traducir los siguientes capítulos (sobre todo porque el 4 es mi favorito jeje)._


	5. Capítulo 4

**CUATRO**

 **KIRKLAND**

Los días pasaron y la tormenta continuó, dificultando el arduo viaje de _The Rose_ , pero sin llegar a detenerlo. Arthur y Alfred se recuperaron de su chapuzón accidental en el Atlántico, y Arthur había suspirado aliviado cuando quedó claro que no iban a zozobrar más. Se alegraba de que su intuición acerca de la habilidad del navío había sido acertada; de lo contrario, habría tenido que ceder a la experiencia del segundo de abordo y salir de su rumbo para dirigirse a África. ¿Y entonces que habría sido de ellos?, pensaba con ansiedad. Francis y los niños eran su responsabilidad, y después de cuarenta días navegando juntos se había vuelto bastante protector. Desde que la tripulación había descubierto la verdad, no confiaba en que el segundo de abordo no fuera a manipular la situación a su favor. Arthur se mantenía ojo avizor, incluso tomaba más responsabilidades para prevenir que le quitara su puesto. Esto también implicaba que estaba muy ocupado, por lo que pasaba largas horas fuera de su camarote, lo que a su vez implicaba pasar menos tiempo con Francis. Había estado menos sorprendido de lo esperado cuando Francis lo había besado, tanto que incluso había respondido positivamente a su avance. Tal vez en ese momento estaba exhausto y débil por haber estado a punto de ahogarse, pero aun así su atracción hacia el francés se estaba volviendo peligrosa, y despertarse a su lado había devuelto a Arthur a la realidad.

«Fue sólo un beso,» se aseguró a sí mismo. «Era inocente, sólo un beso entre… ¿amigos?»

Negó con la cabeza.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho seis semanas antes que llamaría "amigo" a Francis Bonnefoi (y no hablemos ya de sentirse atraído por él), se habría reído hasta el agotamiento.

—Empieza a hacer frío, _Capitaine_ —dijo Francis, tendiéndole a Arthur una humeante taza de té.

No había sido preparada como a Arthur le gustaba, pero a pesar de no ser inglés (el gusto de Francis era indudablemente francés), Francis hacía todo lo posible por ser servicial. Hasta había empezado a aconsejar al cocinero acerca de cómo preparar las mejores comidas para asegurarse de que los niños se nutrían apropiadamente. Estaba demostrando ser un apto cuidador y cocinero, bastante doméstico, y Arthur se sentía afortunado por tenerlo cerca. Mientras Francis soltaba la taza, dejó que su mano se retrasara un poco, tocando así la de Arthur.

—Gracias —dijo Arthur, tomándola. Tenía un mapa y diversos instrumentos esparcidos sobre su escritorio. Los niños jugaban bajo él; habían construido una tienda—. Deberíamos entrar mañana en aguas españolas. Después, dependiendo del viento, sólo debería llevarnos unos pocos días llegar a Inglaterra.

—El final de nuestro viaje —dijo Francis tristemente.

Arthur evitó el contacto visual. Quería decir algo positivo, pero dado el desolador futuro de Francis, no podía pensar en nada. Ya había expresado su pesar por el destino del francés, ¿qué más podía decir o hacer? ¿"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, pero aun así cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra tienes que morir"? Se le encogió el corazón. Sólo complicaría las cosas cuando desembarcaran si Arthur confesaba ahora sus sentimientos, aunque estuviera inseguro de ellos. Después de todo, no cambiaría nada. Sólo haría que la realidad doliera más.

Arthur sintió sobre su bota una de las manos de los chicos, que gateaban en su tienda, y se preparó para la angustia. La marcha de Francis iba a ser dura para los niños, que no tenían ni idea de lo que les aguardaba en Inglaterra (¡hasta estaban excitados, los mocosos!). Arthur tendría que mantenerse fuerte por ellos, consolarlos y prometerles que Francis había ido a un lugar mejor…

«No, no puedo decírselo. Les partiría el corazón, y ya han sufrido demasiado.»

«¿Es el abandono una mejor excusa que la muerte?» dijo su Consciencia. «¿Es mejor saber que alguien decidió abandonarte?»

— _Capitaine_ , pareces preocupado. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Francis.

—No, yo sólo… —tragó saliva. Forzando una sonrisa, mintió— Gracias, el té está bastante bien.

* * *

Al atardecer, Arthur sacó a los niños –"sus hijos"– a cubierta por primera vez.

—Vamos, chicos, quiero enseñaros algo. Es la mejor parte de ser marinero. Lo siento —añadió, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Francis—, tú tienes que quedarte aquí.

Francis asintió, comprensivo, y sonrió por el bien de los niños. Arthur cogió a los chicos de la mano y salió con ellos. Pudo sentir al instante los ojos de la tripulación sobre él. El segundo de abordo se erguía en el castillo de proa, observando como un halcón, pero Arthur lo ignoró. En su lugar, llevó a los niños en la dirección opuesta.

—La popa —dijo Alfred entre risitas.

—Sí, eso es —Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

Revolvió el pelo de Alfred, arrancándole unas risas y haciéndole contraatacar. Gateó hasta el regazo de Arthur e hizo un puchero, casi rozando la nariz del capitán con la suya. Arthur frunció el ceño, fingiendo desaprobación; luego agarró la tripa del niño y le hizo cosquillas. Alfred chilló muy alto, lo que atrajo la atención no deseada de los de abajo. El chico era un espíritu social al que le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero eso inquietaba a Arthur. Lo calló y lo sentó sobre una de sus rodillas, y después miró a su alrededor buscando a Mathew.

Mathew estaba al borde de la cubierta, mirando embelesado al cielo. Parecía un óleo: bellas pinceladas de rosa, morado, naranja y dorado iluminaban el oeste con el fiero brillo del sol. Parecía cercano, hundiéndose en el horizonte. Los rayos de sol bailaban en el agua y hacían brillar al Atlántico; bañaban la cubierta, incluyendo a Mathew. Alfred y Mathew eran niños muy guapos, pero cuando Mathew se giró y lo miró, Arthur podría jurar que estaba viendo un ángel. Y dolía. Era imposiblemente bello, pero sintió una puñalada de anhelo tan intensa que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Abrazó con fuerza a Alfred mientras miraba a Mathew, intentando aferrarse a algo que no estaba a su alcance… ¿pero el qué? ¿Qué eran esos dos niños para él? La salvación, puede (aunque Arthur no estaba seguro de merecerla). Egoísta como pocos, no quería dejarlos ir a ninguno de los dos.

—Mathew —lo llamó, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Con un brazo alzó a Mathew y lo sentó en su rodilla libre—. Esto es lo que quería enseñaros —dijo, hablando para distraerse—. Es precioso, ¿verdad que sí? Cuando estoy aquí arriba, solo, mirando al horizonte, casi puedo creer que la libertad es real.

No esperaba que lo entendieran, pero habló aun así. Se sentía a gusto, como si se confesara en un diario. Arthur no era bueno compartiendo sus sentimientos, pero cuanto más hablaba, más fácil se volvía, y los niños (Alfred) no interrumpieron. Mientras observaban la puesta de sol, los abrazó y terminó simplemente con:

—Esta es mi parte favorita de ser capitán.

—Yo _sewía_ muy bueno con espadas —proclamó Alfred.

—Sí, no lo dudo.

—Y… y _sewía_ muy bueno, um… siendo un pirata, como, um… como Mr. _Fwancis_.

Arthur tragó saliva. Quería decirle al chico: "No, los piratas son hombres malos. ¡Son peligrosos!" pero no podía hacerlo sin ser un hipócrita. A fin de cuentas, creía que se había enamorado de uno.

¿Pero era Francis o era libertad lo que de verdad anhelaba? Como el ocaso, que parecía tan cercano pero siempre estaba lejos de su alcance. La rueda de la fortuna nunca había favorecido a Arthur Kirkland desde que era un niño pequeño (la edad de los mellizos), y los sueños infantiles que había tenido nunca se habían hecho realidad. De hecho, cada vez se alejaban más a medida que la rueda seguía girando. Siempre había estado hambriento por un mundo al que no podía llegar. Era un sueño, pero los sueños no duran –no pueden hacerlo–. Francis. Alfred. Mathew. Dentro de poco, Arthur tendría que despertar.

Dio un respingo cuando notó el tacto frío de unos dedos sobre su mejilla. Mathew lo miraba, sosteniendo una lágrima en su dedito. Sus ojos violetas parecían decir: _No llores, todo va a salir bien_ (lo que, desde luego, empeoraba todo). La visión de Arthur se difuminó al llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas, pero enseguida parpadeó para librarse de ellas. Sonrió al niño, compartiendo un secreto: _No se lo digas a nadie_.

A modo de respuesta, Mathew apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur y miró al cielo.

* * *

BANG. BANG.

—¡Capitán! —llamó el segundo de abordo insistentemente— ¡Capitán, es urgente! ¡Nos persiguen unos malditos piratas!

Francis estaba acostando a los niños para su siesta de por la tarde, pero se giró de golpe al oír la conmoción. Sus ojos azules atravesaron a Arthur con urgencia. Arthur tiró a un lado su diario de navegación y saltó a la acción.

—¡Sí, voy! —respondió, poniéndose su abrigo y cogiendo un catalejo.

Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia atrás y salió a toda velocidad por la puerta. Salió a cubierta extremadamente desarreglado, pero nadie comentó nada al respecto.

—Dime qué ocurre —ordenó con autoridad mientras se llevaba el catalejo al ojo. Una rápida balandra española se acercaba con velocidad e iba a atraparlos pronto—. ¡Joder! —maldijo— ¿Podemos dejarlos atrás? —preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—No en mar abierto —informó el segundo de abordo—. Si no la enfrentamos, disparará.

—Ponedla al alcance de los cañones y hundidla. Prefiero que no nos aborden unos jodidos piratas, pero preparad la cubierta para la batalla aun así —ordenó antes de retirarse a su camarote para prepararse.

Alfred y Mathew tenían las caras pegadas a la ventana; intentaban espiar la acción. Mientras, Francis paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro del camarote.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nos atacan? —preguntó.

—Están a punto —respondió Arthur justo cuando sonaron los primeros cañonazos.

Mathew dio un respingo y Alfred se tapó los oídos; pero, para sorpresa de Arthur, no se asustaron. «Confían en nosotros para protegerlos», cayó en la cuenta, sintiéndose a la vez orgulloso y ansioso. «Espero que no hagan mal». Sacó pistolas de todos lados y se las enganchó al cinturón; luego se metió un cuchillo en la bota y se colocó el sable en la cintura. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, se deshizo de su abrigo, que a) era pesado, y b) lo distinguía como el capitán. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no prestaba nada de atención a lo que decía Francis hasta que el francés gritó:

— _Arrêtez!_

—¿Qué? —le devolvió el grito, impaciente— Estoy un poco ocupado, comerranas.

—Si van a abordarnos, al menos dame un arma. El camarote del capitán es el primer sitio en el que van a buscar un botín, ¿qué pasará cuando nos encuentres desarmados? Yo te lo digo —añadió antes de que Arthur pudiera responder—: me matarán y se llevarán a los niños. ¡Dame un arma para que pueda defenderlos!

A pesar de su creciente cariño hacia Francis, Arthur dudó. Darle un arma a un prisionero era lo nunca visto. «¿Y si la usa para intentar escapar?» O peor: «¿Y si todo esto no ha sido más que una pantomima y este ataque no es más que parte de un elaborado plan para escapar?» La balandra española no dejaba de ser un barco pirata, y Francis Bonnefoi era un europeo que había crecido en el Mediterráneo. Era muy probable que tuviera conocidos españoles, como su hermano adoptivo. Una vez más, su mente se plagó de pensamientos de motín, haciéndolo dudar. Pero retrocedió cuando Francis gritó desesperado:

— _Capitaine_ , ¡no nos queda tiempo! —se acercó un paso, suplicante; desde tan cerca, Arthur podía ver el miedo en sus preciosos ojos azules— Por favor, confía en mí.

 _The Rose_ chocó con la balandra española, dio una sacudida y Arthur perdió el equilibrio. Francis atrapó su antebrazo y lo sostuvo.

«¡Joder! ¡Nos han cogido antes de lo que esperaba!»

Podía oír los cañonazos, tan poderosos que agitaban ambas naves, y los disparos; después el choque de acero contra acero cuando _The Rose_ fue abordada. Podía oír las voces de los hombres, altas y furiosas, y gritos de dolor. Asustados, los niños buscaron refugio en la cama de Arthur y se cubrieron con las sábanas. Y Arthur pensó: «Los detendré. No van a llevarse a mis chicos… incluido Francis».

Espontáneamente, tiró de Francis y lo besó torpe pero enérgicamente; también depositó una pistola en sus manos. Fue rápido. Cuando se separaron, dijo:

—No me falles, Francis.

Francis respondió:

—No mueras, Arthur.

* * *

 **BONNEFOI**

Pistola en mano, Francis corrió a la cama y cogió a los niños en brazos, abrazándolos.

—No pasa nada, no tenéis por qué asustaros —mintió—. _Le Capitaine_ va a protegernos, es _très_ valiente —notó la mirada inquisitiva de Alfred, que se movió de la pistola en su mano a su cara—. _Oui, chéri_ , yo también estoy aquí —confirmó—. No voy a dejar que os pase nada, lo prometo.

Los corazones de los niños latían a toda velocidad. Francis habló para distraerlos, pero Mathieu miraba a la puerta del camarote como un cachorro de ojos grandes que aguarda el regreso de su amo.

«Está asustado por Arthur,» comprendió Francis, «como en la noche de la tormenta.»

Abrazó con más fuerza a los chicos y comenzó a cantar una nana de su infancia. No recordaba haberla aprendido nunca, pero la calmada melodía siempre lo había apaciguado. Cantó en francés, meciéndolos. Alfred se aferró tensamente a su camisa; Mathieu se mantuvo completamente quieto, mirando a la puerta. Francis trató de mantener su voz firme, pero no pudo evitar sonar preocupado (los niños lo notaron). Agarró con fuerza la pistola cuando se oyeron disparos peligrosamente cerca y los gritos de los hombres. Una bala alcanzó la puerta del camarote.

—¿Vamos a morir? —se atrevió a preguntar Alfred con un hilillo de voz, nada propio de él.

— _Non_ —dijo Francis, deseando que fuera verdad. Usó su mano libre para acariciar la espalda del chico—. Claro que no, _chéri_. Arthur nos protegerá.

Pero Francis no podía negar la enfermiza sensación que lo atacaba al pensar en lo peligrosa que era ahora la cubierta: cañonazos, balas perdidas, espadas afiladas. La imagen del cuerpo muerto y ensangrentado de Arthur era más de lo que podía soportar, y se tragó un sollozo. Lo aterrorizaba. No sólo porque, sin Arthur, Francis podía darse por ahogado y los niños por abandonados, sino porque realmente no quería que el inglés muriera; porque realmente se estaba enamorando de él.

«Los niños le necesitan. Yo le necesito. Por favor, deja que viva,» rezó.

Se sintió abrumado por la repentina ansia de proteger a Arthur, y odió lo impotente que se sentía. Si Arthur moría, Francis no tenía ni idea de lo que haría para vengarse, pero iba a ser de todo menos cariñoso.

—¿Y si lo matan? —preguntó Alfred con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el labio tembloroso. Estaba pensando en lo mismo.

— _Non_ —repitió Francis, severo—. No lo harán.

«No puede morir.»

* * *

 **KIRKLAND**

Arthur asestó un letal mandoble a un pirata de pelo negro con su sable; en su otra mano, su pistola humeaba. Tenía el rostro y las ropas salpicados de sangre, pero él no lo notaba. En cubierta reinaba el caos: estaba lleno de gente, el suelo resbalaba, y olía a sangre, sudor y pólvora. Una densa humareda flotaba sobre ambos navíos mientras estos se balanceaban sobre las olas. Los cañones dispararon, produciendo un sonido ensordecedor y un temblor reverberante. Arthur logró mantenerse en pie, pero otros tenían menos práctica: perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre la cubierta, presa de aquellos con más experiencia.

De repente, Arthur fue atacado por un marinero con tan buen equilibrio como él. De hecho, su cuerpo se movió como un látigo cuando arremetió contra él. Su técnica era excepcional, elegante incluso, y no sólo por la experiencia.

«Éste ha recibido clases de combate propiamente dichas,» pensó Arthur mientras esquivaba su ataque, escapando por los pelos de una muerte segura.

Afianzó su agarre sobre su sable, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar, y analizó a su adversario en busca de algún punto débil. Era un español joven, moreno, cuyo pelo húmedo se había pegado a su frente. Sus ojos eran verdes («Qué raro, nunca he conocido a un español de ojos verdes») y apretaba sus dientes con rabia. Su aspecto era feroz. Y era rápido; casi demasiado rápido, demasiado preciso. Pero Arthur Kirkland era un estratega. Sus fieros ojos verdes leían los movimientos del español y reaccionaban a igual velocidad. Pronto se encontraron atrapados en combate, uno contra uno, luchando por dominar al otro, ambos luciendo sus habilidades con orgullo. Nadie interfirió.

«Es porque soy el capitán… y tú también,» adivinó Arthur.

El español podría ser joven (de la misma edad que Arthur), pero había liderado el abordaje sobre _The Rose_ y los piratas se habían agolpado a su alrededor en la primera oleada. Luchaba con una determinación que emanaba orgullo, no sólo habilidad. Y sólo él poseía un instinto animal del que los demás carecían. Era como ver a un lobo liderar a su manada en una cacería.

Arthur hizo una mueca que quería recordar a una sonrisa. Una vez había visto a un lobo tratando de derribar a un ciervo, gruñendo ferozmente y echando espuma por la boca… hasta que fue atravesado por los cuernos del ciervo.

—¡Has elegido la jodida nave incorrecta, canalla! —gritó, lanzando una habilidosa cuchillada. «Tú habrás recibido buenas clases de combate, pero yo llevo luchando desde que era un niño.» Sus hermanos le habían enseñado; había sido necesario. Todavía podía sentir los impasibles puños de Allistor y oír su voz grave y profunda gritando: _¡No te quedes ahí tirado! ¡Levanta, hermanito! ¡Defiéndete!_ Furioso, Arthur atacó al español con renovada confianza. «He luchado contra oponentes más grandes que tú.»

—¡Agh-! —gritó el español.

Arthur se regocijó al ver la sangre. Se deslizaba por el filo de su sable, que había cortado sin esfuerzo la piel del español. Había notado el roce con una costilla, había rociado la cubierta de sangre. El español jadeó y cayó sobre sus rodillas, y en la cara salpicada de sangre de Arthur se dibujó una sonrisa.

—De rodillas, rata española —dijo, engreído—. ¡Recibe los más cordiales saludos de la Marina Real!

El español desvió torpemente su ataque y rodó hacia un lado. El sable de Arthur sólo encontró aire en su camino cuando su oponente escapó y desapareció tras la cortina de humo de los cañones.

«Maldito cobarde,» pensó Arthur. Su sangre cargada de adrenalina corría caliente por su cuerpo mientras perseguía a su presa, escaneando la cubierta en busca de alguna pista. «¿Dónde estás?» se preguntó, mirando a todos lados. Sacó una pistola y la mantuvo en alto, preparado para un ataque sorpresa. «Venga, enséñame esa carita para que te pueda meter una bala entre los ojos.» Arthur era un diestro espadachín, pero su verdadera habilidad residía en su puntería. «Vamos…» acechó la resbaladiza cubierta. «¡Dame un objetivo!»

Entonces vio al segundo de abordo en el castillo de proa, ladrando órdenes a la tripulación… a _su_ tripulación. Y de repente Arthur se puso a la defensiva. En un instante cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia él. Desde el castillo podía ver la situación de toda la cubierta y de inmediato empezó a idear una estrategia para detener el avance de los piratas. Era su barco, después de todo; no iba a dejar que fuera arrasado por criminales. Hizo una señal al segundo de abordo y le gritó:

—¡Rodeadlos! ¡Empujadlos desde abajo hasta la cubierta principal y luego hacedlos retroceder!

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al capitán español emerger de entre el humo, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando con sed de sangre. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante una fracción de segundo, y Arthur dijo:

—¡Los quiero fuera de este maldito navío!

El segundo de abordo se retiró sin decir una palabra. Arthur se preguntó si le había oído, pero pronto se vio envuelto de nuevo en la batalla. «¡Jodidos y asquerosos piratas!» En cuanto pudo le repitió su plan al cabo, que empezó a repartir sus órdenes. Así, Arthur quedó libre para enfrentarse al capitán español. «Si mato a su capitán, puede que los piratas se retiren.» Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero lo había visto antes. Afianzó su agarre sobre sus armas, su dedo acariciaba el gatillo…

… y se paró por instinto.

Un pirata corpulento que blandía dos espadas había abatido a uno de los casacas rojas justo frente a la puerta del camarote del capitán; y aunque Arthur se enfureció por la pérdida de un compañero, se sentía más preocupado por aquellos que estaban dentro.

—¡Joder! —maldijo.

El pirata reconoció el camarote e insertó una de sus espadas en el cerrojo, rompiéndolo, y luego abrió la puerta de una patada. Ésta se balanceó con fuerza hacia atrás y el pirata entró con decisión. Inmediatamente se oyó un disparo, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta Arthur de que se estaba moviendo. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, empujando a los que estaban en su camino mientras corría hacia el camarote.

—¡Tu puta madre! —gruñó cuando tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un sablazo, para inmediatamente después ensartar a su oponente— ¡Fuera de mi puto camino!

La cubierta era un caos, _The Rose_ estaba siendo abordada y su tripulación estaba en peligro; pero las prioridades de Arthur habían cambiado. En algún lugar de su mente, pensó: «Soy un capitán horrible», pero no le importó. En ese momento no era "Capitán Kirkland de la Marina Real de Su Majestad". Era simplemente Arthur Kirkland, que temía por las vidas de sus seres queridos.

Notó que los piratas se empezaban a retirar. Su plan estaba funcionando. Oyó al capitán español aullando en su lengua nativa: « _¡Soltadme, cabrones!_ _¡Voy a matarlo!_ » mientras sus subordinados lo arrastraban de vuelta a su barco. Pero Arthur no disminuyó su carrera.

¡BANG!

Llegó al camarote a tiempo para oír la pistola de Francis disparando otra vez, pero el pirata era ágil y esquivó el ataque. La tercera bala lo alcanzó en el estómago, pero no se detuvo. Francis preparó la pistola para un cuarto disparo, pero el mecanismo se atascó. Arthur lo vio: Francis estaría muerto antes de que pudiera desatascarlo. En vez de intentarlo, el francés usó la pistola para detener los sablazos del pirata. La fuerza del golpe le hizo retroceder, y aunque pudo soportar unos instantes, el pirata era fuerte. El filo de su espada no alcanzó la cara de Francis, pero cortó su hombro y le hizo soltar la pistola, que salió volando y aterrizó lejos de ellos. El pirata esbozó una mueca victoriosa y se preparó para dar el golpe definitivo. Francis se mantuvo delante de los niños, escondiéndolos (parecía un padre dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus hijos). El pirata alzó sus espadas… y luego gritó.

Arthur lo apuñaló desde atrás, su sable atravesando limpiamente el pecho del pirata. Su gran cuerpo cayó al suelo con un pesado " _thump_ ".

Jadeante, su pánico transformándose en alivio, Arthur apenas había bajado su sable ensangrentado cuando Francis lo besó. El francés sostenía los lados de su rostro en un beso no muy casto que era ardiente y desesperado. Arthur pudo saborear la lengua de Francis cuando la introdujo en su boca, lamiendo la suya en el proceso. Se separaron un breve instante y luego volvieron a besarse. Era urgente, estaba lleno de alivio y deseo. Arthur sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, como si otra persona controlase su cuerpo. Agarró la camisa de Francis y tiró del francés, acercándolo y profundizando el beso a la vez. Luego, cuando se separaron (aunque aún unidos por un fino hilo de saliva), se dio cuenta de que dos niños pequeños estaban aferrados a sus piernas. Se separó de Francis y se arrodilló para abrazarlos. Por encima de sus cabezas podía ver el cuerpo del pirata, pero no se arrepentía. De hecho, era gratificante saber que había acabado con la amenaza no sólo por hacer su trabajo, sino para proteger algo querido (tres algos).

De repente sonó una ruidosa campana, rompiendo la reunión. Significaba que _The Rose_ había derrotado a la balandra española, como confirmaban los exuberantes gritos de júbilo de los marineros. Afuera, la nave pirata se alejaba, humeando, en retirada.

Arthur se levantó, enderezándose. Sentía un sonrojo que le ardía en las mejillas; aún podía sentir la lengua de Francis sobre sus labios.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas! —suplicó Alfred cuando Arthur se giró hacia la puerta.

Una sensación de ternura lo abrumó cuando posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Alfred.

—No te preocupes, pequeño —dijo, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Francis—. Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando Arthur volvió al camarote. Había habido cuerpos que tirar por la borda, un botín que salvar y repartir, y reparaciones que hacer; y Arthur había tenido que supervisarlo todo. Debería haber sido excitante poder disfrutar de una victoria tan decisiva, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Francis. No podía concentrarse en dar órdenes cuando imaginaba una y otra vez el cuerpo del francés, fuerte y bronceado, con deliciosos músculos flexibles, pegado al suyo. A pesar del viento, no podía enfriarse: estaba ardiendo por la adrenalina. Quería los besos de Francis, su voz ronca, su toque erótico. Quería que el francés lo cogiera y…

—Esto es todo, capitán. Puede retirarse si lo desea —informó el segundo de abordo—. Puedo ocuparme yo del resto.

«Sí, no me cabe la menor duda,» pensó Arthur, suspicaz. Pero, ansioso por volver al camarote, sólo dijo:

—Muy bien.

Dentro, Francis había limpiado y cosido su herida como buenamente había podido, y también, convenientemente, había metido a los niños en la cama. Ambos dormían profundamente; Alfred hasta roncaba. Francis se giró y sonrió cuando Arthur volvió.

—Hay agua limpia para que te laves —señaló.

Arthur consiguió asentir, captivado por el físico del francés. Francis sólo vestía unos pantalones hasta las rodillas, además de un vendaje sobre su hombro herido (era un corte poco profundo). Su melena rubia y ondulada caía libre a ambos lados de su detallado rostro, con un brillo plateado debido a la luz de la luna. Distraídamente, Francis se lo colocó tras la oreja; la luz de la luna acarició el contorno de su cuerpo, en el que se le marcaban los firmes músculos. Los ojos de Arthur bajaron e inconscientemente siguieron la línea de pelo rubio en el estómago de Francis que desaparecía bajo los pantalones. Intentando parecer impasible, pasó al lado de Francis y se quitó la camisa. Su corazón latía desbocado; se notaba muy caliente. Cogió un trapo de la palangana y empezó a limpiarse la sangre, pero se tensó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Francis detrás de él. Sin decir una sola palabra, Francis cogió el paño y empezó a frotarlo contra el cuerpo del inglés de una manera muy seductora. Arthur enrojeció, pero se dejó hacer. Reconoció el brillo en los ojos azules del pirata: deseo. Y supo entonces que ambos querían lo mismo.

«Te quiero… ahora.»

Enérgicamente, Arthur se lanzó y besó a Francis, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del francés mientras las manos expertas de Francis descendían. Agarró los muslos de Arthur y lo alzó; éste jadeó sobre los labios de Francis. Podía sentir el duro deseo del francés presionado contra su cuerpo mientras Francis lo llevaba hasta la celda. Cayeron juntos sobre el catre, haciéndolo crujir. A ciegas, Francis estiró el brazo y corrió la cortina. Su lengua caliente se movía hábil en la boca de Arthur; su peso sobre él le gustaba, más de lo que nunca admitiría. Le gustaba que lo abrazaran y besaran así. Era _muy_ excitante. Tal vez hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía sexo, o puede que fuera la lujuria de después de la batalla lo que calentaba su cuerpo; pero, aun así, Arthur se pegó al cuerpo de Francis, demandando más.

En algún lugar, la Lógica dijo: «Es una mala idea. Es ilegal, inmoral, y él es un hombre muerto.» Pero en ese momento no le importaba. Se sentía seguro y querido entre los brazos de Francis y lo deseaba con desesperación, aun cuando fuera sólo esa noche.

Así que cuando Francis dijo:

— _Angleterre_ , te deseo.

Arthur dijo:

—Sí.

Cuando Francis lo sostuvo, y lo besó, y lo penetró profundamente, Arthur exclamó:

—¡Sí!

Y cuando Francis llegó al clímax y jadeó:

— _Je t'aime_.

Arthur susurró:

—Sí…

* * *

 _Nota: sí, he tardado muchísimo en traducir este capítulo. Ni siquiera tengo una buena excusa ^^" La vida, que es dura. En fin, confío en que el siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto, ya que es una especie de intermedio con nuestros queridísimos Antonio y Lovino :3 Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí y os lo agradecería si dejáis algún review, que a la autora le encanta el feedback (y a la traductora también, para qué mentir ;)_


	6. Intermedio

**INTERMEDIO**

 **COSTA DE ESPAÑA**

El capitán español se masajeó las costillas mientras ladraba a su tripulación órdenes de echar el ancla en una cercana bahía desierta. La balandra humeaba por los restos de pólvora y uno de sus mástiles se había prendido, lo que había reducido su velocidad. Necesitaba reparaciones antes de que pudiera sacarla de nuevo a mar abierto, pero temía quedarse demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio. Era un capitán pirata, después de todo: el infame Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un hombre en busca y captura por varias coronas. Había perseguido navíos mercantes y atormentado el Mediterráneo desde hacía cinco años ya (una carrera larga para un pirata), desde que dejara su hogar adoptivo en Italia.

«Puede que vuelva,» consideró, supervisando los daños de su barco. «Estaría bien relajarse un tiempo, sentirme seguro.» Pero era una esperanza vacía. A pesar de la bondad de su padre adoptivo, no se había sentido a salvo en Italia desde que tenía trece años. Había presenciado algo demasiado horrible como para expresarlo con palabras. «Por eso se marchó Francis.»

Antonio agitó la cabeza para desprenderse de esos recuerdos para nada gratos y se centró en su nave. Había sido gravemente dañada por los cañonazos. El navío inglés parecía haber tenido una cantidad ilimitada de munición, lo que probablemente era la causa de su lentitud. No era un barco mercante, como le habían dicho, sino un navío de la marina armado hasta los dientes con los mejores marinos del rey Jorge II y suficiente artillería como para hundir su preciada balandra… y a todos sus tripulantes.

Después de regañar severamente a su segundo de abordo por el desliz («¿Sabes cómo se consigue éxito en la vida pirata? ¡NO metiéndose con la Marina Real!»), regresó a su camarote privado para recuperarse. El dolor en sus costillas se estaba haciendo insoportable. Sin embargo, en el momento en que abrió la puerta, recibió un puñetazo en la nariz.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó Lovino, rojo de furia y echando humo.

—¡Ay, Lovino! —regañó Antonio. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, notando el sabor a sangre. Cerró la puerta de una patada y avanzó hacia el muchacho de doce años: el hijo mayor y heredero de la familia adoptiva de Antonio—. ¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?

—Lo sabes perfectamente: ¡me has encerrado aquí! —chilló el chico— ¡Has cogido tus pistolas y tu espada y me has dejado aquí! ¡Yo quería ir! ¡No soy un niño, puedo luchar tan bien como tú! ¡Mira!

Con determinación, intentó sacar el sable de Antonio de su vaina, pero la espada era pesada y el suelo estaba mojado y el chico resbaló y cayó de cara contra el estómago de Antonio. El español jadeó por el repentino dolor, lo que sorprendió a Lovino.

—¿Qué pasa? Hey… ¡e-estás sangrando!

Suavemente, Antonio apartó las curiosas manos de Lovino y forzó una sonrisa.

—Es sólo un rasguño —mintió.

Los ojos gatunos del chico se estrecharon con desconfianza.

—No, no lo es, estás herido, estúpido bastardo. Vas a desangrarte y morir —dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo—, y ni siquiera me importa, porque entonces yo seré el capitán de este barco.

Ladeó su cadera y se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia, pero sus ojos mostraban miedo. Su mirada no había abandonado el costado de Antonio.

—¿En serio? Bueno, al menos sé que la dejo en buenas manos —bromeó Antonio, sentándose en su cama con un suave siseo. Lovino lo observó mientras se quitaba sus ensangrentados abrigo y camisa.

—Espero que te duela —dijo—. Eso te pasa por encerrarme aquí y dejarme atrás. Podría haberte salvado. Te lo mereces.

—Sí, puede que sí… ¡agh!

— _Oddio_ , ¡eres jodidamente estúpido! —escupió Lovino, avanzando hacia él. Ayudó a Antonio a ponerse en una posición más cómoda y luego buscó una palangana con agua, vendas de lino y un botiquín. Hizo un puchero mientras limpiaba la preciosa, morena piel del español, apenas rozando sus maltrechas costillas—. Es una herida superficial —informó—, pero se infectará si no la coso.

A pesar de su deseo por empuñar espadas, las manos del chico eran delicadas y finas, más aptas para trabajos intricados que para el combate. Sin necesidad de instrucciones, cogió una aguja del botiquín y empezó a coser, uniendo de nuevo la piel de Antonio. Sus manos eran hábiles, pero Antonio le miraba la cara. Era un chico guapo, como un príncipe de ojos dorados. Crecería para ser un hombre muy bello, si no el más encantador.

—Deja de mirarme —murmuró Lovino, con la cabeza inclinada mientras trabajaba—. Tienes suerte de que esté aquí; de no ser por mí, ya estarías muerto —exageró.

Antonio frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, polizón de pacotilla.

Jugueteó afectuosamente con el pelo ondulado de Lovino, pero el chico lo apartó de un manotazo. Furioso, dijo:

—¡Deja de sonreír! ¡¿Crees que es gracioso, bastardo?!

Sacó la aguja de la piel de Antonio y cortó el hilo. Fue entonces cuando Antonio se dio cuenta de que las manos del chico temblaban.

—Imbécil —dijo más suavemente, girándose—. Podrías haber muerto y ni siquiera te importa. ¿Por eso me has encerrado aquí? ¡¿Por eso no me dejas hacer nada o ir a ningún sitio?!

Una lágrima cayó de su ojo ámbar, pero antes de que Lovino pudiera ocultarla, Antonio lo atrajo y lo abrazó. Sostuvo al chico, ignorando sus protestas, que eran débiles (no quería herir más a Antonio).

—¡Suéltame! —chilló Lovino—. Estúpido, maldito bastardo, ¡suéltame! ¡Te odio! —dijo, apretando con fuerza los hombros de Antonio— ¡Te habrías muerto sin más y me habrías dejado aquí solo! ¡Igual que me habrías dejado atrás en Italia! No te importo, ¡nunca te he importado!

Antonio lo abrazó, reposando su mejilla sobre el sedoso y oscuro cabello de Lovino. Dejó que el chico se desahogara, mientras pensaba:

«Eso no es cierto. No deberías estar aquí, Lovino. Es demasiado peligroso. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de riesgos que _no_ corro precisamente porque estás aquí? ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de barcos que dejo pasar porque temo enfrentarme a ellos contigo abordo? Te dejo encerrado en este camarote para que no me sigas a la batalla. Nunca me lo perdonaría si salieras herido. Sí que me preocupo por ti.» Besó la coronilla del chico. «Y me asusta. No hay nadie en este mundo que me importe más que tú.»

Lovino presionó su mejilla contra la cálida piel de Antonio, en busca de consuelo. Y susurró:

—Te odio.

Antonio sonrió.

—Lo sé.


	7. Capítulo 5

_Nota: mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo en traducir este capítulo. Entre que no tengo mucho tiempo libre y he estado centrada en mis propios fanfics, bueno, he dejado esto un poco abandonado. Tengo toda la intención de acabarlo, eso sí; me he propuesto no empezar ningún otro proyecto hasta que acabe de traducir esta historia. Voy a ir alternando la traducción de este con la escritura de otro, así que tampoco puedo prometer que actualizaré cada poco tiempo (que además tengo que estudiar ^^").  
Y eso es todo, ¡adelante con el capítulo!_

* * *

 **CINCO**

 **BONNEFOI**

Francis despertó de un profundo sueño, sintiéndose revigorizado. Al ser poco madrugador, se sorprendió al encontrarse despierto antes que Arthur, al que estaba abrazando. Medio desnudo bajo las sábanas, sus piernas enredadas con las del otro en el pequeño catre, se pegó más a Arthur y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo. Reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Arthur, rozando la cálida piel con sus labios, justo cuando Arthur empezó a despertar. Su pecho se alzó cuando inspiró, y apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos. Eran impresionantemente verdes en contraste con sus mejillas coloradas. Parecía más joven que sus veintidós años: era hermoso. Francis le lanzó una mirada anhelante.

— _Bonjour, chéri_.

Arthur dudó antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa receptiva. Alzó los dedos y apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara de Francis.

—Buenas —dijo en voz baja. Después añadió: — ¿Alfred y Mathew…?

—Siguen dormidos; es pronto —respondió Francis, calmando la preocupación de Arthur.

El inglés enrojeció y su brillante mirada se movió con rapidez a la puerta de la celda, pero respondió al toque de Francis. A pesar de su actitud, el capitán inglés era muy sensible. Francis se elevó sobre los codos y posó sus labios sobre los de Arthur, provocando un suspiro. Dejó que sus manos descendieran y sostuvo la delgada cintura de Arthur. Lo sintió temblar. Arthur llevó sus manos a la nuca de Francis y se apretó contra él, profundizando el beso. Y por segunda vez en doce horas, el corazón de Francis se hinchó.

«Te quiero», pensó, muy seguro de aquel hecho. Toda duda que podía haber albergado (el miedo a ser engañado, a que se aprovecharan de él; el temor de que Arthur podría estar abusando de su posición; asustado por el cadalso y su cercana muerte) había desaparecido la noche anterior. Nada de eso importaba ya, porque:

— _Je t'aime_ , Arthur.

Arthur abrió la boca para responder…

De repente, la cortina se abrió con brusquedad.

Los ojos del segundo de abordo los acuchillaron con asco.

—Lo sabía —dijo. Arthur se puso en pie de un salto, como movido por un resorte, pero el segundo de abordo cerró la puerta de golpe antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. — ¡Sabía que no eras nada más que un asqueroso comepollas! —gruñó, encerrándolos.

—Abra la puerta, ¡es una orden! —exigió Arthur, aunque débilmente. Su voz sonaba aguda por el pánico.

—Oh, ya no vas a dar más órdenes. Me aseguraré de ello, ya que has roto la ley contra la sodomía. —Señaló a Francis con un movimiento de cabeza— Sabía que tenías algún problema —repitió—. Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, voy a hacer que te juzguen junto a tu sucio amante francés. Te destituirán de tu rango y, si tienes suerte, puede que todo se salde con una multa. Pero si hay algo de justicia en este mundo, te colgarán junto al puto gabacho. Y ellos —señaló a la cama, donde los niños se habían levantado, despertados por el ruido, aunque estaban medio escondidos, sintiendo el peligro—, si de verdad son tus hijos y tienen tu sangre de comepollas, los tiro por la borda ahora mismo.

—¡NO! —gritaron Arthur y Francis a la vez. Arthur se aferró a los barrotes de la celda— No son míos, ¡lo juro! Los encontré en la isla. Sólo los llevo a Inglaterra para meterlos en un orfanato. Por favor, no les hagas daño, ¡son niños inocentes!

El segundo de abordo se cruzó de brazos. Parecía disfrutar al ver suplicando al orgulloso capitán; medio desnudo y desesperado. Francis miraba al hombre con el más puro odio en sus ojos.

«¿Cómo demonios ha entrado?» se preguntó, recordando segundos después el cerrojo roto. «¡Maldita sea!» Apretó los puños, sintiendo cómo la ira devoraba su paciencia. Quería herir a ese hombre. Si el segundo de abordo, si ese segundón engreído se atrevía a tocar a sus niños, entonces nada podría salvarlo de la ira de Francis. Ni el cadalso ni el mismísimo Infierno. Perdería por completo el control, al igual que lo haría si Arthur moría. «Mátame» pensó, sin dudarlo. Su destino llevaba meses siendo inamovible, pero los otros merecían una oportunidad para vivir. «Si quieres castigarnos, mátame a mí. Mátame de la forma más espantosa que se te ocurra, no me importa. Pero no les hagas daño.»

—¡No los toques! —gruñó cuando el segundo de abordo se acercó a la cama. Los niños se alejaron de él, del extraño.

—Por favor, ¡no lo hagas! —suplicó Arthur— ¡Son niños!

El segundo de abordo sonrió con fingida inocencia.

—¿Qué? Si dices que no son tuyos, entonces no tengo motivos para hacerles daño —dijo, intentando agarrar a Alfred. Alfred lo esquivó, así que agarró a Mathieu en su lugar. Ignorando las protestas de Alfred, llevó a Mathieu hasta la celda y, agarrando su barbilla, le obligó a mirar a sus padres sustitutos—. Mira bien, chico. Estos hombres son malos y van a morir pronto.

—Detente —dijo Francis, con una calma peligrosa. Su furia era palpable, pero no quería asustar a Mathieu.

El segundo de abordo ignoró la amenaza (y a Alfred, que no paraba de golpear su pierna). En su lugar, llevó su rostro junto al de Mathieu, hasta que sus mejillas casi se rozaron, y dijo:

—Diles que les odias, chico. Diles lo malos que son. Vamos, ¡díselo! —gritó, agitando al niño. Mathieu soltó un sollozo asustado, pero ninguna palabra.

—¡Para! ¡Te odio! —gritó Alfred, dándole una patada. Molesto, el segundo de abordo lo agarró y los llevó a ambos de vuelta a la cama. Entrando en pánico, Alfred gritó: — ¡No! ¡Papi!

El segundo de abordo los dejó en la cama, y cuando Alfred intentó bajarse, le dio una fuerte bofetada. Alfred se dejó caer en la cama, confuso.

—¡Jodido hijo de la grandísima puta! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! —gritó Arthur, aferrando con fuerza los barrotes, su voz temblando por la ira— Lo juro por Dios, ¡te mataré si les haces daño!

—No malgastes saliva, _Capitán_. La necesitarás para tu defensa, lo que me recuerda —dijo, fingiendo sorpresa— que tengo que escribir una carta al Almirante para decirle que nuestro capitán ha resultado ser un comepollas de mala muerte. No me llevará mucho, no os vayáis —se burló, sentándose en el escritorio—. ¡He dicho que os quedéis! —gritó a los niños, que intentaban escabullirse; asustados, volvieron a sentarse (aunque Alfred le sacó la lengua, desafiante).

El segundo de abordo mojó la pluma en la tinta, dispuesto a escribir los cargos contra Arthur, pero se detuvo.

—Sabéis —dijo pensativo, arrogantemente perdiendo tiempo y mirando a los chicos—, son muy monos los dos. Puede que no los deje en Inglaterra. Seguro que consigo un buen precio por ellos en el Sur, o en el Este. ¿Qué os parece, muchachos? En unos años, podría subastaros a los dos, venderos a un burdel y retirarme con lo que gane. —Se giró hacia la celda, sonriendo a Arthur y a Francis—. Ganaría bastante sólo con el de los ojos violetas; la gente paga mucho por rarezas como esa, y cuanto más joven, mejor.

Ni Arthur ni Francis respondieron, demasiado enfurecidos como para hablar.

El segundo de abordo se encogió de hombros y empezó a escribir.

Silenciosamente, Francis golpeó a Arthur con el codo y señaló a su camisa, manchada de sangre, que estaba tirada en el suelo al lado del catre. Arthur frunció el ceño, sin entender qué quería decir. Cauteloso por la mirada de sospecha del segundo de abordo, Francis presionó dos dedos contra el costado de Arthur, imitando una pistola. _«La pistola que me diste está debajo de mi camisa. La dejé ahí anoche.»_

Los ojos verdes de Arthur se abrieron, recuperando la esperanza; luego frunció el ceño de nuevo. Silencioso, vocalizó: _«¿Sigue atascada?»_

Francis asintió y Arthur se mordió el labio con pesar. No podían coger la pistola y recargarla sin que el segundo de abordo los disparara a bocajarro, no sin una distracción. Podría argumentar que había sido en defensa propia, y técnicamente tendría razón. El más mínimo movimiento de cualquiera de ellos atraería su atención. Eran sus habilidades como observador, no como buena persona, lo que le había ganado su puesto.

Cuando Arthur, frustrado, pegó una patada al catre, le lanzó un gruñido:

—¡Ey! Que no te dé una pataleta, Capitán. Ya tengo dos niñatos con los que lidiar. Sería una verdadera lástima si alguien saliera herido por tu culpa.

Era una amenaza mal disimulada: si no cooperas, castigaré a los niños.

Arthur se sintió insultado; pero Mathieu miraba a la celda. Su mirada se había quedado fija en la de Francis, y al francés le recordó otra vez a un perro que aguarda órdenes.

«Es un niño muy obediente, un estudiante diligente…»

De repente, una idea surgió en su mente. Era arriesgado, pero podría ser la distracción que necesitaban. Rompiendo el contacto visual para evitar sospechas, Francis empezó a hablar lento y claro en francés:

— _Chéri, no tengas miedo. Angleterre y yo vamos a estar bien, pero necesito que hagas una cosa._

—¡Eh, cállate! —ladró el segundo de abordo. A pesar de sus muchos talentos, no hablaba nada de francés— No soporto el sonido de tu asquerosa voz cuando hablas en puto francés.

Francis lo ignoró y continuó.

— _Necesito que tú y tu hermano corráis y os escondáis en vuestra tienda, ¿vale? No tengas miedo_ —repitió. Los ojos de Mathieu se movieron hacia el segundo de abordo durante unos segundos; temía que le pegara. Francis estuvo a punto de decirle que lo olvidara: se odiaría si cualquiera de los niños resultara herido por su culpa. Pero se recompuso. Mathieu era bueno siguiendo órdenes («¡Menos mal que siempre ha prestado mucha atención cuando le enseñaba francés!»). Si Francis le decía que hiciera algo, lo haría, tuviera miedo o no.

— _Confía en mí, chéri. Coge a tu hermano y corred a vuestra tienda. Haced mucho ruido y dejad que él os vea_ —señaló al segundo de abordo con sutileza—. _No voy a dejar que os haga daño, lo prometo_.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Sus limitados conocimientos de francés le bastaban para preocuparse, pero no para entender. Francis le lanzó una mirada confiada y vocalizó:

 _«Confía en mí.»_

* * *

 **KIRKLAND**

—¡Te he dicho que te calles! —gritó el segundo de abordo, acuchillando a Francis con la mirada.

Arthur le devolvió la mirada, furioso con él y consigo mismo. Se sentía muy estúpido, muy descuidado. Entrando en pánico, empezó a reconsiderar todas las decisiones que había tomado desde que salieran del Caribe:

«No debería haber recogido a los niños, no debería haberme enamorado de Francis, ¡no debería haberle dejado follarme en una celda como compañeros de prisión!» pensó, avergonzado. Pero, sobre todo: «No debería haber contratado a este jodido segundo de abordo. Todo esto es culpa mía.» Miró con inquietud a los niños. «Podría haberlo evitado. Si los chicos salen heridos por mi culpa… ¡joder!»

Los niños, sin embargo, parecían menos asustados de lo que lo estaba Arthur. La mejilla de Alfred se estaba hinchando, pero no dejaba de mirar al segundo de abordo con cara de enfado. Mathew estaba quieto como una estatua. Arthur no sabía qué le había dicho Francis en francés, pero el chico lo miraba con intensidad, como un perro pastor que, concentrado, espera a una señal.

«¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho?» Miró a Francis, acusador. «Si se pone en peligro por lo que le has dicho…»

Entonces Francis le lanzó una mirada.

 _«Confía en mí.»_

Y Arthur lo hizo.

En el mismísimo instante en que el segundo de abordo inclinó la cabeza para seguir escribiendo, Francis dijo:

— _Aller_.

Mathew agarró a Alfred de la mano y saltó de la cama. Arrastró a su mellizo a través del camarote hacia el escritorio, pateando las piezas de ajedrez: los soldados de Alfred. El segundo de abordo se giró de golpe, sorprendido por la descarada desobediencia de los niños. Alfred cogió una roca y la tiró con una precisión escalofriante, golpeándole en el hombro. Gruñó y se lanzó a coger a los chicos mientras éstos desaparecían bajo el mantel.

—Francis… —dijo Arthur.

Francis se lanzó al suelo para recuperar la pistola y se la plantó a Arthur en las manos. A partir de ahí, no hacían falta instrucciones. Hábilmente, abrió la pistola y la recargó con rapidez. Lo había hecho tantas veces que sus manos se movían por hábito. Sólo necesitó unos segundos. El segundo de abordo emergió de debajo de la mesa, arrastrando a un chico rubio tras él. Cuando vio el cañón de la pistola apuntándolo, aupó al niño para usarlo de escudo: Alfred. Pero el brazo del inglés no bajó y siguió apuntando sin vacilar, aun cuando Francis gritó, sobresaltado:

—¡Espera, vas a darle a Alfred!

La mirada verde de Arthur se cruzó con la azul de Alfred y supo que el niño no tenía miedo. Confiaba en que Arthur iba a salvarlo… y Arthur lo hizo.

«Estoy aquí. Voy a protegerte.»

Apretó el gatillo y disparó la cuarta bala.

 _¡BANG!_

* * *

 **BONNEFOI**

La bala voló junto a la cabeza de Alfred y acabó en la frente del segundo de abordo, alojándose al final de su cráneo. Lo mató al instante. Cayó hacia atrás y un chorro de sangre salió disparado del agujero, salpicando a Alfred cuando cayó al suelo. Se revolvió en busca de libertad, pateando el cadáver en el proceso, y corrió hasta la celda.

—¡Alfred! —jadeó Francis, arrodillándose para inspeccionar la casa del chico— _Est ce que vous allez bien?!_

Alfred no respondió. Sus ojos estaban clavados a la humeante pistola en la mano de Arthur, y miraba al inglés con admiración.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Capitán, he oído un disparo! —jadeó el grumete— ¿Va todo bien? ¿Capitán?

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio la escena: su capitán, medio desnudo, encerrado en una celda con un francés en las mismas condiciones, dos aterrorizados niños pequeños frente a ellos, y el segundo de abordo, muerto, en el suelo. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido, los ojos abiertos como platos por la incredulidad.

Arthur tiró la pistola.

—¡Menos mal que eres tú, muchacho!

Los marineros más mayores estaban llenos de prejuicios y habrían sospechado de él, pero el joven de quince años adoraba al capitán inglés.

—¡No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote! —urgió Arthur— ¡Coge la llave y abre la maldita celda! Está en ese cajón —señaló.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, señor… Capitán, señor!

Los niños se apartaron mientras el grumete abría la celda, liberando al inglés y al francés. Agradecido, Arthur le estrechó la mano.

—¡Excelente, muchacho! ¡Gracias!

A continuación, se arrodilló frente a Alfred y Mathieu y los abrazó, aliviado, disculpándose una y otra vez:

—Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, cariños.

Francis le dio las gracias al grumete apresuradamente mientras pasaba a su lado.

— _Est ce que vous allez bien, chéries?_ ¿Estáis bien?

Mientras Francis montaba un pequeño escándalo con los niños, el grumete parpadeó y preguntó:

—¿Capitán…? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Ah, sí… Una pregunta muy válida —dudó Arthur.

Se irguió y se enfrentó al expectante joven. No era recomendable involucrar a más gente de lo necesario (cuanta menos gente lo supiera, mejor), pero Francis era tan consciente como Arthur de que iban a necesitar la ayuda del grumete para convencer al resto de la tripulación de que el segundo de abordo los había traicionado. No iba a ser bueno ni para él ni para los niños si Arthur era sospechoso de un asesinato a sangre fría. Sólo cabía esperar que el grumete fuera tan discreto como era bondadoso. Francis dejó que Arthur hablara mientras él se centraba en los niños, limpiando la sangre del rostro de Alfred. Se habían recuperado con rapidez de toda la agitación, pero Francis no las tenía todas consigo.

«Espero que toda esta violencia no les traumatice para siempre.»

El grumete escuchaba atentamente a Arthur, su mirada viajando entre él y Francis con curiosidad, y asintió con vehemencia, dispuesto a demostrar que se podía confiar en él. Después de diez minutos y una promesa, dijo:

—Sí, señor. Haré saber a la tripulación del intento de amotinamiento del segundo de abordo, así como de que intentó herir a los chiquillos. Usted sólo defendió a sus hijos, señor. Por eso le disparó —recitó.

El grumete se fue y Arthur suspiró. Cansado, sonrió y se hundió en su silla.

—¿Estáis bien, chicos?

Mathieu asintió, dócil.

—Sí, papá —dijo Alfred.

Francis vio cómo Arthur se tensaba y bajaba la mirada, evitando el contacto visual. Simpatizaba con el inglés, aunque a la vez sintió un pinchazo de celos. No podía entender por qué Arthur se alejaba cada vez que los niños trataban de acercarse a él. Cuidaba de ellos, les enseñaba, jugaba con ellos, los protegía. Los había rescatado varias veces, entrando en sus vidas como un héroe de cuento cuando lo habían necesitado, pero cuando Alfred confesaba sus sentimientos (sin importar lo inocentemente que lo hacía), Arthur nunca lo reconocía.

«Te quieren, ¿por qué no quieres aceptarlo? Y es obvio que tú también los quieres, ¿así que por qué negarlo?»

El silenció se alargó, tornándose más y más incómodo a cada segundo, mientras los chicos aguardaban una respuesta. Los grandes ojos azules de Alfred miraban expectantes a Arthur, quien cobardemente fingía no darse cuenta. Finalmente, Francis intervino:

—¿Arthur…?

Arthur tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Dijo:

—No, Alfred. No soy tu… —se detuvo bruscamente. Cambiando de tema, señaló al cadáver— Francis, ayúdame a mover el cuerpo.


End file.
